Game of thrones (Versión Naruto)
by konanmalfoy
Summary: ¿Cómo sería Juego de Tronos adaptado a Naruto? He decidido escribirlo pero no será la historia tal cual, cambiaré algunas cosas para que quede mejor. Habrá muchas parejas SASUSAKU NARUHINA ETC EDITADO Y ACTUALIZADO
1. I PARTE LOS ZORROS DEL NORTE

Hace mucho tiempo, existía un reino ahora olvidado. Era un reino lleno de riquezas y belleza incomparables, donde la gente vivía en paz y armonía. Hasta que la codicia se apoderó de los humanos y estallaron guerras, saqueos, asesinatos y hasta el hombre más honorable vendió su alma a un precio demasiado alto.

Esta es la historia de ese reino, y de los héroes y villanos que habitaron en él. Aunque no siempre es lo que parece y a veces los villanos no son tan malos como pensábamos y los héroes a menudo se olvidan de la causa por la que luchaban.

¿Seréis capaces de diferenciar al héroe del villano?

¿O es que acaso son la misma persona?

-1

VILLA DE LA HOJA

En el patio del antiguo castillo un joven de no más de doce años se encontraba practicando el tiro con shurikens junto a sus dos hermanos mayores. Ambos eran fuertes y entrenaban prácticamente todo el día. Cada vez que los veía se sentía más lejos de alcanzarles, por n hablar de su padre, uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha. Se pasó la mano por el enmarañado cabello castaño, e intentando que no le fallaran las piernas, tensó el brazo y se dispuso a disparar con la esperanza de dar, si no era en el centro de la diana, lo más cerca posible.

-Tranquilo, Konohamaru.- dijo Su hermano Sasuke- Padre te observa, y también tú madre.

Konohamru levantó la vista y pudo ver a sus padres mirándole sonrientes desde uno de los balcones. Minato y Kushina Namikaze eran los mejores padres del mundo, al menos en opinión de Konohamaru, el pequeño de la familia. Siempre habían sido una familia muy unida y respetada entre la villa de la hoja. Konohamaru se había criado rodeado por el cariño de sus padres, sus dos hermanas, Ino y Temari, las cuales no podían ser más distintas y sus dos hermanos mayores, Sasuke y Naruto.

Konohamaru pudo notar la mirada de orgullo de su padre hacia sus tres hijos desde el balcón. Pero cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia su madre, notó esa chispa de decepción cada vez que miraba a Sasuke.

Konohamaru no entendía por qué su madre se empeñaba en tratar así a su hermano mayor. Desde que era pequeño había comprendido que algo era diferente en Sasuke. Una vez, cuando tenía cinco años se había atrevido a preguntarle a su niñera por qué a veces cuando un lord importante venía a la villa Sasuke no se sentaba con ellos a la cena o por qué su madre le trataba con frialdad.

"Muchas cosas pueden pasar cuando se está fuera de casa en medio de una guerra. Tu padre luchó valientemente combatiendo codo con codo al lado del rey, pero las cosas que vio... se necesitan algo más que unas palabras de aliento para calmar el alma, mi pequeño señor. Tu padre se fue de aquí dejando a tu madre con Naruto recién nacido y cuando volvió, llevaba a Sasuke en sus brazos. Pero debes entender que tu padre ama a tu madre con locura, a pesar de que volviera con Sasuke al castillo. Eso dice mucho de él. No muchos señores reconocen a sus bastardos abiertamente y los tratan como a uno más."

Konohamaru quiso incluso más a Sasuke después de escuchar aquella historia. Y se juró que aunque solo fuera por su parte, Su hermano mayor siempre se sentiría querido.

-No pienses demasiado, Konohamaru- le dijo Naruto al oído.

Ya había fallado tres veces, si fallaba esta también, sería el hazme reír de su casa y una decepción para su padre. Separó las piernas y fijó su objetivo. Pero un segundo antes de soltar el shuriken, algo pasó volando por su lado a una velocidad inusual y de repente vio una shuriken que no era el suyo, clavado justo en el centro de la diana.

Cuando sus hermanos y él se giraron sorprendidos, vieron a la pequeña de sus hermanas, Temari, bajado el arco que sujetaba con la mano derecha y una sonrisa de orgullo.

Todo se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, para que después tanto Sasuke como Naruto estallasen en carcajadas doblados sobre sí mismos.

Temari era una niña valiente e inquieta, seguramente se habría escapado de su clase de la ceremonia del té, haciendo rabiar a su hermana Ino. Temari también era el ojito derecho de Sasuke. Cuando Ino nació causó una gran alegría ya que era la primera hija de Minato y Kushina, era un bebé tan perfecto, de piel blanca como la nieve, con el pelo rubio herencia de su padre y unos enormes ojos azules. Una auténtica muñequita, delicada y bella. Pero cuando Temari nació, Sasuke supo que le encantaba esa niña, era todo lo contrario de su hermana mayor, Lloraba y berreaba continuamente y no se conformaba con cualquier cosa. Desde que era un bebé, Temari tenía muy claro lo que quería y no estaba dispuesta a que nadie le pusiera impedimentos. Una noche, Sasuke estaba paseando por el pasillo debido a que no podía dormir, y se encontró a su padre con el bebé en brazos. Por lo visto había salido a pasear para que se calmara ya que Kushina estaba agotada de dormir tan poco y Minato ya no sabía qué hacer, se le notaba nervioso y aunque intentaba calmar al bebé, era imposible. Hasta que Sasuke se ofreció a coger a la niña. En cuanto la tuvo en brazos, esta dejó de llorar y se quedó mirando sus ojos negros fijamente, para después quedarse dormida con una pequeña sonrisa. Desde entonces Sasuke y Temari habían estado muy unidos.

Sasuke sonrió al ver como Konohamaru salía corriendo detrás de su hermana y olvidándose del entrenamiento. Se dispuso a recoger todo cuando oyó unos gritos que venían desde el balcón de su padre.

-¡No puedes hacerlo, solo es un niño!

-Kushina, ya no es un niño. Tienes que aceptarlo, es hora de que vaya aprendiendo las leyes y nuestras costumbres. La ley es la ley.- decía Minato de brazos cruzados.

-Doce años son muy pocos para ver esas cosas.

-Vendrá, Kushina. Es un Namikaze.

Sasuke y los demás caballeros fueron cabalgando hasta unas colinas, donde unos subordinados de su padre les esperaban con un preso, que no dejaba de murmurar cosas extrañas sobre alguien o algo que decía haber visto.

-Sé que rompí mi juramento- dijo el hombre cuando estuvo delante de Minato. -debí volver al muro a advertirles pero se lo que vi.

-¿Es necesario hacerle eso?- preguntó en bajito Konohamaru.

-Konohamaru- dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en su hombro- hay leyes que deben cumplirse, y puede que algunas no nos gusten pero así son las cosas. Ese hombre hizo un juramento de lealtad a la guardia de la noche y no se puede quebrantar. ¿Sabes por qué?

-Porque son los que velan por la seguridad de todos.

-Exacto. Siempre están ahí, protegiéndonos y por eso hacen un juramento que no puede romperse. Si lo hacen se les castiga con la muerte.

-Se lo que he visto- dijo el hombre- vi a los caminantes blancos, no me lo invento. Están aquí.

-No apartes la mirada, Konohamaru- dijo Sasuke- padre sabrá si lo haces.

El hombre no pudo decir mucho más. Bajó la cabeza y de un movimiento limpio y certero, Minato bajo la espada y le dio muerte. Sasuke vio con orgullo que su hermano pequeño no había apartado la mirada ni un momento a pesar de que seguramente se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

-Lo has hecho bien- dijo Minato momentos más tarde mientras cabalgaban de vuelta al castillo.-¿Entiendes por qué lo he hecho?

-Sasuke dice que era un desertor.

-¿Pero lo entiendes? El hombre que dicta la sentencia, debe blandir también la espada.

-¿De verdad vio a los caminantes blancos?- preguntó Konohamaru curioso.

-Hijo, eso son cuentos de abuelas, los caminantes blancos se fueron hace miles de años.

-¿Entonces mentía?

Después de unos segundos su padre contestó- Un demente ve lo que ve.

Pero a Sasuke no se le pasó inadvertida la sombra de duda en la mirada de su padre.

Cabalgaron en silencio unos cuantos metros aproximándose cada vez más al castillo, hasta que encontraron algo realmente inusual. Una hembra de zorro en mitad del camino, muerta con sus cachorros a su alrededor, desorientados y gimiendo.

-Qué raro, una hembra de zorro a esta altura del bosque y en ese estado- dijo Naruto bajando del caballo.

-Es un zorro rojo, no hay zorros de esa clase tan al norte. - dijo Minato.

-Parece que ahora hay cuatro. Toma, coge uno- dijo Sasuke dándole a Konohamaru uno de los cachorros.

-Es mejor matarlos, en este paraje no sobrevivirán-dijo Minato

-Trae dámelo- dijo Suigetsu. Uno de los escuderos de su padre, que había venido desde el país de las olas cuando era un niño.

-¡No!

Pero antes de que pudiera arrebatarle el cachorro a su hermano, Naruto se puso en medio.

-No te acerques.

.Sigo órdenes de tu padre, no tuyas.

-Lord Namikaze- dijo Sasuke- hay cuatro cachorros, uno para hijo Namikaze, y el zorro es el emblema de vuestro clan.

Después de pensárselo unos minutos, finalmente Minato miró a sus hijos y con voz serena les dijo.

-Si tienen hambre, vosotros les alimentareis, les cuidaréis y les adiestraréis. Yo no me hago responsable.

Y con una sonrisa, Konohamaru abrazó al pequeño cachorro de zorro que empezaba a lamerle la cara, reconociéndolo como su amo.

Pero cuando se disponían a irse, un gemido les sorprendió entre unos matorrales. Se trataba de un cuarto cachorro, algo más precavido que el resto, que había decidido permanecer escondido. Sasuke se acercó poco a poco dejando que se acostumbrara a él y a su olor.

-Vaya, el pequeño de la camada- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- es el tuyo, Sasuke.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke sintió que la pesadez de su corazón se aflojaba un poco.

LA CAPITAL

Las campanas del templo anunciaban el funeral de la mano del rey, su consejero, quien había muerto a causa de unas fiebres la noche anterior. Todo el mundo estaba reunido para presentar sus respetos y honrar al hombre como correspondía a su puesto.

Si por ella fuera no se habría presentado, pero que la reina faltase al funeral de la mano del rey daría lugar a rumores innecesarios, y Kaguya no podía permitírselo.

No soportaba estar ni un minuto más allí. El corsé le apretaba de tal manera que le costaba respirar con normalidad, y algunos mechones blancos que se le habían escapado del sofisticado recogido, se le pegaban al cuello debido al sudor. El verano se estaba acabando pero el calor todavía era intenso.

No pudo más y se apartó con disimulo hacia una de las salidas del templo donde corría un poco más de aire.

-Como hermano tuyo, debo advertirte.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Al darse la vuelta vio frente a ella a su hermano mellizo, Neji. Con esa larga melena castaña y sus ojos perla arrebataba suspiros a todas las damas del continente a su paso, una lástima que el voto de castidad viniera incluido en el cargo de AMBU.

-Te preocupas demasiado, está empezando a notarse.

-Y tú nunca te preocupas por nada. Recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños y saltaste desde el acantilado del castillo. Podías haberte matado y aun así nada parecía alterarte.

-No había nada que temer hasta que se lo dijiste a padre. Somos Otsutsuki, y no actuamos como locos.

-¿Y si Iruka se lo dijo a alguien? Dijo la reina después de un largo suspiro.

-¿Decírselo a quién?

-A mi esposo.

-De habérselo dicho al rey nuestras cabezas ya estarían separadas de sus cuerpos. Lo que Iruka supiera o no ha muerto con él. Jiraya nombrará a otra mano del rey mientras sigue con sus putas y la vida seguirá igual. - dijo en tono despreocupado.

-Tú deberías ser la mano del rey.

Si, su hermano Neji, el genio de la familia, había sido nombrado AMBU a los doce años, su talento para el combate con espada no tenía precedentes y su padre, anterior mano del rey, no podía estar más orgulloso de su hijo. La familia Otsutsuki era la más poderosa de todo el continente, prácticamente todo el mundo estaba endeudado o le debía un favor a Hiashi Otsutsuki, no había sido casualidad que su propia hija acabara siendo reina y su hijo AMBU.

-Es un puesto que no me seduce, sus días son muy largos y sus vidas muy cortas. Además son sustituidos muy fácilmente, recuerdo cuando reinaba el último Uchiha, Madara o el rey loco llegó a tener siete manos del rey en menos de un año. No gracias.

Kaguya lo dejó estar, pero sus manos no dejaban de retorcerse mientras una sombra de miedo se instalaba en sus ojos.

LA HOJA

Todo el mundo estaba agitado preparando los últimos detalles para la llegada del rey, la reina y toda la corte al país del fuego. Meses atrás una carta había llegado desde la capital y había trastornado las vidas de los habitantes. Una carta que lo cambiaría todo.

_-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.- dijo Kushina sentándose al lado de su marido, quien estaba tranquilamente apoyado en el tronco de un árbol afilando su espada._

_-Siempre sabes dónde encontrarme, mi amor. ¿A qué viene esa expresión en tu cara?_

_A pesar del tiempo que llevaban casados, a Kushina seguía sorprendiéndole lo profundamente que Minato la conocía, sus gestos y sus suspiros, los descifraba en menos de dos segundos._

_-Lo siento muchísimo, cariño. Ha llegado una carta de la capital, el rey... Jiraya dice que Iruka ha muerto debido a unas fiebres. Sé que estabais muy unidos a él Jiraya y tú. Y Minato eso no era todo lo que decía la carta- dijo Kushina haciendo que su marido levantase la cabeza de golpe._

_Si... con solo mirarse ambos adivinaban el pensamiento del otro._

_-Kushina..._

_-Puedes decirle que no, Minato. Jiraya es tu amigo y lo entenderá puede pedírselo a otro._

_-Si viene tan al norte solo puede ser por una cosa._

_-No tienes por qué ser la mano del rey, por favor..._

_-No se le puede decir que no a un rey._

Cuando la corte llegó a la Hoja, causó un gran alboroto. La aldea era más austera que la capital aunque no estaba exenta de lujos. La gente se volvió loca, nunca había visto nada igual, aquellos caballos, todos esos caballeros...

Frente a la puerta del castillo, toda la familia Namikaze se reunió en la puerta para dar la bienvenida a los reyes, al príncipe y a toda la corte. Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Ino, Temari y Konohamaru estaban con sus mejores ropas esperando. Sasuke y Suigetsu estaban algo más atrás junto al resto de personas del castillo.

Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron evitar sonreír mientras veían a Temari retorcerse incómoda dentro del estúpido vestido que su madre le había obligado a ponerse. Pero cuando llegó la comitiva, la sonrisa de Naruto se congeló al ver como el príncipe Deidara posaba sus azules ojos en Ino. Había muchos rumores sobre él. Unos decían que era un conquistador entre las jóvenes de la capital, otros que nunca salía del palacio. Nadie tenía nada claro sobre el príncipe y definitivamente había algo en él que no le daba buena espina a Naruto.

Al llegar el rey todos se arrodillaron esperando a que bajase del caballo. Cuando lo hizo, fue directo hacia donde estaba Minato, haciéndole un gesto para que se levantase.

-Alteza.

-Oh, por favor Minato no empieces con tus formalidades- dijo abrazándole para luego hacer lo mismo con Kushina.

-Alteza.

-Es una alegría veros ¿Que has hecho estos nueve años?

-Guardar el norte para ti, mi rey.

Cuando la reina bajó todos se quedaron sin habla. Los rumores sobre que era la mujer más bella de todo el continente podían ser perfectamente ciertos. Con su capa blanca de armiño y la suave melena cayéndole por la espalda, parecía una reina de las nieves. Perfecta e inalcanzable.

-Bueno, Minato. Llévame a tu cripta, quiero presentar mis respetos.

-Llevamos un mes viajando, amor- dijo la reina- los muertos pueden esperar.

-Minato, vamos.

Kaguya no dijo nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes de su esposo.

-Háblame sobre Iruka- dijo Minato mientras caminaban por los oscuros pasillos de la cripta donde estaban enterrados los antiguos miembros de la familia Namikaze.

-Estaba sano, pero de repente se puso malísimo y murió. Iruka me enseñó tantas cosas... te necesito, Minato. En la capital. Te nombro mano del rey.

Minato se arrodilló enseguida sabiendo que aquello pasaría antes o después.

-Vamos, no te pongas así. Solo quiero que rijas mi reino mientras yo me dedique a cosas menos estresantes. Vamos, levanta. Me ayudaste a ganar el trono, ahora ayúdame a conservarlo. Teníamos que gobernar juntos. Si tu hermana hubiera vivido, hubiéramos tenido lazos de sangre. Pero aún no es tarde. Tengo un hijo y tú una hija, uniremos nuestros clanes- dijo mientras siguió caminando.

Ambos fueron caminando en silencio, los dos sabían desde el principio a que tumba se dirigían. Los pies de Jiraya se detuvieron frente a la estatua de la hermana de Minato, y su antigua prometida, Izumi.

Se quedó unos minutos mirándola, con las palabras atravesadas en la garganta.

-Tenías que enterrarla en un lugar así oscuro y frío. Debería estar en alguna colina, con el sol y las nubes sobre ella.

-Era mi hermana, Jiraya.

-En mis sueños lo mato todas las noches- dijo acariciando la mejilla de piedra.

-Se acabó, alteza. Los Uchiha ya no están.

-No todos ellos... y lo sabes.


	2. Winter is comming

EN LAS ISLAS DEL VERANO MAS ALLÁ DEL MAR

Se encontraba en la puerta de la villa, junto a su hermano mayor y el hombre que les había dejado quedarse en su hogar durante el exilio. Llevaba toda su vida en aquella tierra, lejos de su hogar natal. Desde que su padre, el último rey Uchiha había sido asesinado por uno de sus guardias reales, quien ahora era conocido como el mata reyes, y su hermano mayor, Itachi. Fue asesinado por el hombre que ahora usurpaba el trono que le pertenecía a su familia por derecho, se habían visto obligados a huir. Los Ambu fieles a la familia Uchiha habían conducido a la reina Mikoto a un barco rumbo a las islas del verano con su hijo pequeño, Izuna, agarrado a sus faldas y Sakura todavía dentro de su vientre. Pero muy pronto se quedaron solos, ya que su madre murió en el parto.

Siempre había sospechado que su hermano no le había perdonado aquello.

Se decía que los Uchiha estaban malditos y nunca hacía caso a supersticiones, pero desde hacía poco, empezaba a pensarlo. Ahora de pie en la puerta de la villa esperando a que llegara el hombre con el que su hermano la había comprometido, un hombre al que jamás había visto, estaba segura de que su suerte no podría ir a peor. Sobre todo cuando recordaba los sucesos de aquella mañana...

_-¡Sakura. Sakura! Oh, aquí está la novia- dijo Izuna, su hermano mayor, entrando en la habitación de ella con un hermoso vestido de seda blanca entre los brazos-Mira, es un regalo de Ebisu. Tócalo, palpa la tela._

_Sakura se acercó con recelo hacia su hermano, mirando el vestido con recelo._

_-Llevamos mucho tiempo siendo sus huéspedes y nunca nos ha pedido nada ¿No te parece raro?_

_-Ebisu no es tonto, sabe que no olvidaré a mis amigos cuando suba a mi trono. Sigues cabizbaja hermana, venga quítate el vestido y veamos si ya tienes cuerpo de mujer._

_Sakura se quedó quieta mientras su hermano deslizaba el vestido que llevaba puesto por sus níveos hombros y la dejaba desnuda ante él._

_No movió ni un solo músculo mientras Izuna la examinaba con la mirada centímetro a centímetro y tampoco hizo nada cuando e le acarició un pezón y sopesó uno de sus pechos con la mano. Siguió mirando al frente, como si su hermano estuviera mirando una cáscara vacía._

_-Necesito que hoy estés perfecta ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí? ¿No querrás despertar al dragón?_

_-No..._

_-Cuando escriban la historia de mi reinado, dulce hermana, dirán que comenzó hoy._

_Cuando Izuna se fue, Sakura sentía tanto asco que se metió directamente en la enorme bañera. Sentía tanta necesidad de limpiarse que no prestó atención a los gritos de su dama que decían_

_-¡Mi señora el agua está hirviendo!_

_Pero a Sakura nada le importaba, el agua estaba perfecta._

-¿Dónde están? Decía Izuna nervioso en la puerta de la villa junto a Sakura y Ebisu.

-Los hombres de la arena no son famosos por su puntualidad.

De repente, una horda de caballos se acercó a la villa. Sakura se quedó petrificada al ver a aquellos hombres, solo habían venido cuatro, tres de ellos estaban algo alejados y el cuarto se dirigía a hablar con Ebisu. La brutalidad que desprendían esos hombres la dejó muda. Había oído historias de los hombres de la arena pero no podía creer que fueran así de verdad.

-Akatsuna, bienvenidos. Le presento a mis huéspedes, Izuna del clan Uchiha heredero legítimo del trono y su hermana Sakura.

Sakura estaba asustada pero algo dentro de ella le hizo dar un paso adelante poco a poco hasta que sintió que su hermano le cogía de la muñeca y le susurraba al oído.

-¿Ves a ese hombre?- dijo señalando al pelirrojo de intensa mirada marrón con el que hablaba Ebisu.- es el jefe de la tribu de la arena, su ejército es grande nos ayudará a recobrar el trono, Sasori es uno de los mejores asesinos vivos y nunca ha sido vencido, y tú serás su reina.

-Sakura, acércate- dijo Ebisu.

Sakura se acercó unos pasos más y se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre al que la habían vendido. Y cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente, se sintió totalmente expuesta como jamás se había sentido en la vida. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero no hizo falta más. Sasori se marchó cabalgando junto a sus tres acompañantes, dejando que Sakura volviera a respirar con normalidad.

-¿Ya está? ¿Acaso no le ha gustado?- dijo asustado Izuna.

-Creedme, majestad, si no le hubiera gustado, lo sabríamos. Ya falta poco para que crucéis el mar y reclaméis vuestro trono. El pueblo quiere a su verdadero rey.

-¿Cuándo se casaran?

-Pronto, esta gente no se queda quieta demasiado.

-¿Es cierto que ya tengo listos sus caballos? Después de todo, yo le doy una reina y él a mí un ejército.

-Yo no quiero ser su reina- dijo Sakura con voz firme haciendo que los dos hombres la miraran sorprendidos.-Yo solo quiero irme a casa.

-Oh, yo también. Quiero que ambos nos vayamos a casa, pero nos la arrebataron así que dime hermanita como nos vamos a ir a casa.

-Yo... no lo sé.

-Iremos con el ejército de Sasori Akatsuna y créeme, dejaría que él y toda su tribu te follara si fuera necesario para conseguir irnos a casa.

Izuna se fue y Sakura se juró que no derramaría una lágrima más a costa de su hermano.

LA HOJA

Mientras todos estaban dentro, celebrando el banquete, Sasuke se encontraba en el patio entrenando con la espada. Ardía de rabia en momentos como aquél. Mientras toda su familia estaba sentada con los Otsutsuki y su corte, disfrutando de la bebida y la comida y riendo. No era que le gustase lucirse o que aspirase a una posición más alta de la que tenía, no, lo que de verdad ansiaba Sasuke, era ese sentimiento de estar entre su familia, de sentirse querido y a gusto. A salvo y entre los suyos.

-Hey, ya no son horas de entrenar dijo un hombre alto y moreno bajando de su caballo.

-¡Tío Gai! Has venido- dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Pues claro, no iba a dejarte solo con los Otsutsuki. ¿Por qué no estás dentro?

-A lady Namikaze le parecía un insulto a la familia real tener a un bastardo entre ellos.

-Bueno, en el muro siempre tendrás un asiento allí nadie le niega uno a un bastardo.

-Llévame contigo por favor.

-Sasuke...

-Padre me dejará si se lo pides. Por favor. Quiero ser un guardia de la noche.

-El muro no va a ningún lado y no sabes a lo que renunciarías. No tenemos familia y no podemos tener hijos. Así que piénsalo muy bien mientras yo voy a ver a tu padre. - dijo yéndose.

-Vaya, no sabía que tu tío estuviese en la guardia de la noche- dijo un hombre rechoncho y bajito saliendo de una esquina con una jarra de cerveza en la mano.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

-Me preparo para una noche con tu familia. Siempre he querido ver el muro.

-Eres Choji Otsutsuki, el hermano de la reina.

-Mi mayor logro. Tú eres el bastardo de Minato Namikaze.

Sasuke se quedó mirándole fijamente.

-Perdona si te he ofendido, pero te daré un consejo. Nunca olvides lo que eres, Dios sabe que el mundo no lo hará llévalo como una armadura y nunca lo usarán para herirte.

-¿Y qué sabrás tú de ser un bastardo?

-Todos los enanos gordos y cobardes somos un bastardo a los ojos de su padre.

Minato se alegró de ver a su hermano en la fiesta. Se veían muy poco desde que entró en la guardia de la noche, ya que cuando un hombre entraba debía renunciar a toda su vida anterior. Daba gracias por una vez a que hubiera tenido lugar la visita del rey, si no seguramente no lo habría visto en años.

-Vaya fiesta habéis montado.

-Hola Gai- dijo abrazándole.

-Me alegro de verte hermano.

-¿Conocías al chico al que tuve que ajusticiar?

-Claro- dijo cogiendo un poco de pollo en un plato- era buen explorador ¿Pasa algo?

-Decía locuras, sobre los caminantes blancos.

-Sus amigos están desaparecidos.

-También pudo ser una emboscada...

-Tal vez, Zorros rojos al sur del muro, los caminantes blancos, y mi hermano la próxima mano del rey. Se acerca el invierno.

En otro lugar de la fiesta, en la mesa presidencial, Kushina se sentaba junto a la reina. Era una situación muy extraña, ella siempre había sido una simple chica de la casa Uzumaki sin grandes pretensiones, hasta que apareció Minato y se enamoró perdidamente de él, hacía ya mucho tiempo. Era el amor de su vida, no le cabía ninguna duda y le había dado cuatro hijos sanos a los que quería con locura. Le había perdonado hasta que volviese de la guerra con aquel recién nacido. Se había esforzado por querer a Sasuke pero cada vez que veía al niño le recordaba la traición sufrida por Minato, así que había optado por ignorarlo. Y ahora su marido sería mano del rey y dejaría sus tierras para irse a la capital... y no lo haría solo. Él y Jiraya habían comprometido al príncipe Deidara con Ino. Su podre niña... no se daba cuenta de lo que supondría irse de su casa para casarse con el príncipe. Ella lo veía como su cuento de hadas hecho realidad, se casaría con el príncipe y sería la reina algún día, pero Kushina también había escuchado los rumores que corrían sobre el príncipe y la perspectiva de que su hija atara su vida a él le producía pesadillas.

-Bonita tierra, el norte- dijo De repente la reina Kaguya.

-Lo es, aunque entiendo que pueda pareceros sombría. A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando vine aquí.

Kushina se dio cuenta de que la reina no dejaba de mirar fijamente a su hija. Seguramente pensando que una mujer más joven ocuparía su puesto algún día y se llevaría a su hijo mayor con ella.

-Buenas noches, majestad- dijo Ino respetuosamente acercándose a la mesa.

-Que niña tan hermosa...- dijo Kaguya admirando el largo pelo rubio de Ino, el cual contrastaba con su bonito vestido azul que le daba un aire angelical.-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciséis, señora.

-Eres alta, supongo que ya eres una mujer.

Ino se quedó sin saber que decir y miró a su madre, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, majestad.

-Bien, eres hermosa diviértete esta noche- sonrió.- he oído que compartiremos un nieto algún día- dijo Kaguya cuando Ino se fue.

-Yo también lo he oído.

-A vuestra hija le irá bien en la capital, no os preocupéis. Es muy guapa.

Kushina tenía sus dudas y desde el fondo de su corazón le pidió a los dioses que aquello fuera verdad.

-Mi sitio está aquí con vosotros, no en ese nido de buitres al que llaman la capital- decía Minato aquella noche mientras estaba en la cama abrazado a su mujer después de hacer el amor con fiereza. Tendían a tener encuentros normalmente llenos de cariño y pasión pero aquella noche había tenido un sabor distinto para los dos. En cuanto se quedaron solos en su habitación se lanzaron a los brazos del otro, con desesperación. Era como si los dos tuvieran la necesidad de fundirse en el otro.

-No dejaré que te lleve.

-El rey toma lo que quiere, por eso es el rey.

De repente escucharon como llamaban a la puerta de la habitación.

-Señor, señora, soy Shizune.- dijo el ama de Kushina.

-Pasa- dijo extrañada Kushina por las altas horas de la noche a las que llamaba.

Cuando entró ambos se levantaron de la cama para ponerse unas batas y tapar su desnudez. Se sentaron expectantes a escuchar las noticias que habían traído a Shizune a su alcoba.

-Ha llegado una carta de la villa de la hierba, de su hermana, mi señora.

-¿De Tayuya?- dijo Kushina levantándose para coger la carta.

Tayuya se había casado con Iruka hacía ya tiempo y ambos tenían un hijo de la edad de Konohamaru, algo enfermizo. Kushina supo que algo iba mal en cuanto de dió cuenta de que Tayuya estaba en la villa de la hierba. Se había trasladado con su marido a la capital cuando fue nombrado mano del rey, no entendía por qué había vuelto a la villa.

A medida que Kushina iba leyendo la carta, la expresión de su rostro se fue tornando cada vez más inquietante. Y algo asustó definitivamente a Shizune y Minato cuando la vieron dirigirse rápidamente hacia la chimenea y arrojar la carta al fuego.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ha huido de la capital. Dice que Iruka fue asesinado, por los Otsutsuki. Y dice que el rey corre peligro.

-Kushina, ha enviudado estará desquiciada.

-La cabeza de Tayuya estría en una pica si esa carta la hubiera visto quien no debía. No creo que arriesgara su vida y la de su hijo de no estar segura de lo que dice.

Minato se pasó la mano por su pelo rubio y suspiró. No había demasiadas opciones y lo que dijo Shizune a continuación, no hizo más que asegurar su resolución.

-Si es verdad y los Otsutsuki conspiran contra el trono, solo usted puede proteger al rey.

-¡Asesinaron a la última mano!- dijo Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos.

-El rey cabalgó un mes para pedir ayuda a lord Namikaze, no confía en nadie más. Hicisteis un juramento mi señor.

-Mi marido se ha pasado media vida luchando las guerras de Jiraya. No le debe nada. Mi amor, tu padre y tu hermano viajaron al sur una vez, por exigencia del rey y todos sabemos cómo acabaron.

-Una época diferente, un rey diferente- dijo Shizune.

Oh, sí. Minato y Kushina tenían la capacidad de saber lo que pensaba el otro con apenas mirarse, y como odiaba aquello Kushina en ocasiones, pues cuando Shizune les dejó solos y Minato la miró a los ojos, ambos sabían que posiblemente si las cosas salían mal, volverían a separarse y no había garantías de que se encontraran una vez más.

Como dos titanes, los cuerpos de ambos chocaron y se unieron durante toda la noche. Con agresividad, pasión, amor, necesidad y una oscura sombra planeando sobre sus cabezas.

ISLAS DEL VERANO. MÁS ALLÁ DEL MAR.

La ceremonia de boda se hizo a lo grande, no en vano Sakura era una princesa, aunque exiliada, que se convertía en reina de las tribus de la arena. No era así como se había imaginado el día de su boda. La gente bailaba al son de la música, al aire libre comía de las enormes bandejas de carne asada y bebía sin parar del dulce vino de las tierras del verano.

La gente de la arena tenía la costumbre de hacerlo todo al aire libre, para que los dioses del sol y las estrellas vieran lo que hacían y les honraran con sus dones. Por lo tanto entre la gente que bebía y bailaba, algunos también estaban en situaciones bastante íntimas y salvajes que hicieron que a Sakura las mejillas se le tornaran rojas, como las manzanas que tanto le gustaba comer. Y mientras veía a aquellas mujeres entregarse con fiereza a sus hombres, no podía evitar que una sensación de pánico se colara por todo su cuerpo. Algo le decía que su nuevo marido no sería precisamente tierno y delicado con ella.

-¿Cuándo me veo con Sasori? - decía Izuna- hay que empezar a planear la invasión.

-El Kazekage, os ha prometido una corona y la tendréis. Cuando sus presagios sean favorables para la guerra.

-Me meo en sus estúpidos presagios. He esperado diecisiete años para recuperar mi trono

A lo largo de todo el día, numerosas personas habían entregado presentes a los novios. Desde armas, joyas, cofres con oro hasta serpientes y gemas preciosas. Ninguno de los presentes había llamado especialmente la atención a Sakura, hasta que un hombre con un traje verde, el pelo blanco y la cara cubierta por una máscara se acercó con tres libros bajo el brazo de aspecto muy antiguo y cuidado.

-Kazekage Sasori- dijo respetuosamente.

-Kakashi.

-Traigo un pequeño presente para la nueva reina. Canciones e historias de los reinos.

-Muchas gracias- dijo cogiendo los libros con cuidado.- ¿Sois de mi tierra?

-Kakashi Hatake, señora. Serví a vuestro padre, Madara, muchos años. Quieran los dioses que siempre sirva al legítimo rey- dijo mirando a Izuna.

Pero el regalo que más le llamó la atención a Sakura fue un cofre donde se encontraban tres huevos de dragón. Se decía que los dragones estaban ya extintos y que la familia Uchiha había firmado con contrato de sangre con ellos, según las leyendas la sangre del dragón corría por las venas de los Uchiha, por eso sus antepasados solían casarse entre ellos. Fue una novedad que su hermano mayor, Itachi se casara con Rin Haruno con quien tuvo dos hijos antes de que tanto ella como los niños fueran asesinados en la guerra. Se decía que los Uchiha habían combatido guerras enteras sobre sus monturas aladas.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir emoción cuando vio los tres huevos frente a ella. Uno verde esmeralda, otro rojo fuego y el último negro carbón. Extendió la mano y cogió el de color verde, admirándolo absorta.

-Son huevos de dragón, Sakura- le explicó Ebisu- se han petrificado. Es un regalo mío en vuestro honor.

-Muchísimas gracias.

La fiesta no se prolongó mucho más. Sasori se levantó y guió a Sakura hasta una magnífica yegua de color blanco. Era el animal más precioso que Sakura había visto en su vida. Le acarició el cuello y el pelo y decidió que la llamaría Plata.

Al ver que le gustaba, Sasori la subió a la silla y el montó en un caballo de color negro. Mientras Sakura seguía a su marido sentía como todos sus músculos se encontraban en tensión y su estómago se revolvía dentro de ella. Estaba muerta de miedo. La noche anterior no había sabido a quien pedir consejo y su hermano solo le había dicho "Hazle feliz" .

Llegaron a una colina desde la que se podía apreciar un hermoso atardecer en el que Sakura apenas se fijó. Sasori desmontó y después la bajó a ella del caballo. Se paró frente a ella y con su dedo pulgar le quitó las lágrimas que ella ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que corrieran por sus mejillas.

-No sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer- dijo ella temblorosa.

Pero Sasori no hablo. Solo se dedicó a mirarla por un largo rato y justo cuando Sakura pensó que estarían toda la noche así, cosa que no le importaba en absoluto, Sasori se puso detrás de ella y le quito el vestido para ponerla después sobre sus rodillas y manos apoyadas en el suelo. Con una mano empezó a acariciarle los pechos haciendo que Sakura se sintiera extraña y cada vez más nerviosa. Sasori se dedicó a estimularla hasta que apartó la mano y la tocó entre sus muslos para cerciorarse de que estaba suficientemente preparada.

Sakura sintió como una de las manos se apoyaba en su espalda y la otra se movía entre sus muslos hasta que de repente, Sasori se introdujo en ella de un solo golpe haciendo que un grito saliera de su garganta. Jamás se habría esperado algo así. Brutal, salvaje y rápido digno de un salvaje de la tribu de la arena. Si aquello era lo que significaba convertirse en reina, Sakura no estaba muy segura de que pensar. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas pero se juró que nadie lo sabría jamás.

LA HOJA

Su padre y sus hermanos mayores se habían ido de caza con el rey y algunos caballeros para celebrar que Minato había aceptado el puesto como mano del rey. Konohamaru se sentía triste porque aquello significaba que no vería a su padre muy a menudo. Se quedó mirando cómo se iba con los demás mientras su zorro, que ya había crecido enormemente como los de sus hermanos le lamía su mano izquierda, como queriendo darle ánimos. Resultó que aquellos cachorros se habían convertido en confidentes, amigos y fieles compañeros de todos los hijos Namikaze.

Al no tener nada que hacer y presentarse aquella como una mañana aburrida, Konohamaru decidió dedicarse a su pasatiempo favorito y que hacía que su madre se pusiera de los nervios.

Trepar.

Caminó hasta una de las torres y mientras su zorro le esperaba en el suelo, Konohamaru empezó a trepar por la torre. No sabía de quién habría heredado semejante talento, pero era el mejor. Jamás en sus doce años de vida se había caído, por mucho que le advirtieran su madre y hermanos. Cuando más libre se sentía era trepando.

Subió un poco más a la torre hasta que le pareció escuchar unos ruidos que venían desde una ventana algo más arriba de su posición.

Sigilosamente siguió subiendo y se asomó para ver de dónde venía aquel alboroto. Y lo que vio le dejó sin habla.

Neji Otsutsuki se encontraba sin camisa con una mujer delante de él sobre sus rodillas y manos en el suelo. No era tonto había visto a los animales en el bosque haciendo lo mismo y su padre y hermanos ya le habían hablado algo del tema. Pero lo que más le sorprendió no era que Neji, el hermano mellizo de la reina estuviera teniendo sexo con una mujer, lo que de verdad hizo que se quedara petrificado, fue que aquella mujer era la misma reina. Ambos gemían sin parar mientras Neji se hundía en ella cada vez más rápido. Hasta que le reina levantó la cabeza y se encontró de frente con la mirada de Konohamaru.

-¡Neji para!- dijo tapándose como pudo.

-Mierda.

-¡Nos ha visto!-

-Ya te he oído.

Neji se levantó sin molestarse en cubrirse y se acercó a la ventana sujetando a Konohamaru por la camisa.

-Tranquilo pequeño. No te voy a hacer nada. ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Sí, señor el hermano de la reina.

-Que chico tan listo... y veo que eres un buen escalador, hay bastante altura desde aquí.

-Neji...- gimió Kaguya.

-Dime ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Doce.

-Doce... los mismos que cuando te dí tu primer beso, hermana. En fin, las cosas que hago por amor.

Y sin apartar la mirada de su hermana, de un empujón tiró a Konohamaru por la ventana de la torre.


	3. El ataque

2

Aquella mañana Choji despertó en las cabellerizas de los Namikaze después de una borrachera monumental. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con su sobrino mayor, el príncipe Deidara que le miraba con su acostumbrado gesto de niño presumido y mimado.

-Buenos días tío. Mi madre te busca, nos vamos de vuelta a la capital.

Choji se levantó pesadamente y caminó en dirección a su sobrino.

-Antes tienes que ir con lord y lady Namikaze y presentar tus condolencias.

-¿Y de que van a servirles mis condolencias?

-De nada. Pero se espera que lo hagas, ya se ha reparado en tu ausencia.

-No es importante para mí y no soporto los llantos de las mujeres- dijo sonriendo a uno de sus guardias.

Choji no podía creer como tenía un sobrino tan estúpido. No dudo ni un segundo en darle una sonora bofetada.

-Una palabra más y vuelvo a pegarte.

-¡Se lo diré a mi madre!

Otra bofetada le cayó sin esperárselo.

-Ve, y díselo pero antes ve con los Namikaze, ponte de rodillas y diles cuanto lo sientes, que estás a su servicio y que los tienes en tus oraciones. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Tú no puedes...-empezó a decir con rabia, pero otra bofetada lo hizo callar.

-¿Lo has entendido?

El príncipe se fue lleno de rabia a hacer lo que le había dicho su tío. Choji le observó mientras se alejaba, aquel chico era igual que su madre. Presumido, con un carácter horrible y con esa manía de pensar que todo el mundo había nacido para complacerle.

¿Habían hecho falta todas esas bofetadas? Puede que no, pero si le hubieran preguntado a Choji habría dicho que unas pocas más tampoco habrían sobrado.

Después de refrescarse se dirigió hacia el salón donde el desayuno estaba sirviéndose. Se sentó en la mesa con sus hermanos y sus sobrinos pequeños, Gaara y Konan. Aquellos niños habían sacado lo mejor de los Otsutsuki y no mucho de los Sarutobi, de carácter afable, cariñosos y dulces. Solo esperaba que la puta de su hermana no los echara a perder.

-Buenos días querida familia. - dijo sirviéndose huevos revueltos en un plato y una jarra de cerveza.

-Tío Choji ¿Konohamaru va a morir?- preguntó Konan con timidez.

-Al parecer no.

-Menos mal- suspiró Konan. Aquella niña era adorable.

La mesa se quedó unos segundos en silencio en los que a Choji no le pasó desapercibida la mirada entre sus dos hermanos mayores. Pero disimuló muy bien, ya eran años de práctica.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Kaguya tensa.

-El médico dice que sobrevivirá.

-No es humano dejar que un niño padezca tal dolor.

_Si, sobre todo cuando has sido tú quien lo ha causado, hermana. No creas que no lo sospechaba y con tu reacción solo acabas de confirmarlo. Solo espero que no acabes por llevarnos a todos a la ruina. -_pensó Choji.

-Bueno, solo los dioses pueden confirmarlo.

-No me puedo creer que vayas a ir a visitar el muro. Es ridículo hasta para ti- dijo Kaguya cambiando de tema para desviar la atención.

-No sabes apreciar la belleza, esa enorme estructura, los caballeros de la guardia de la noche, la morada de los caminantes blancos. - dijo haciendo reír a sus sobrinos.

-¿Estás pensando en vestir el negro?- dijo Neji con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y hacerme célibe? Las putas irían rogando por todo el continente, solo quiero subir al muro y mear desde el confín del mundo- dijo haciendo que tanto su hermano como sus sobrinos rieran a carcajada limpia.

-Los niños no deben oír tus guarrerías. Vamos niños.

_Si supieran las que haces tú, hermana..._

-Aunque el chico sobreviva sería un lisiado, la muerte sería un final mejor.-dijo Neji cuando se quedaron solos.

-En nombre de los lisiados y todo lo grotesco debo disentir. La muerte es definitiva, la vida ofrece más posibilidades. Espero que despierte, me interesaría mucho oír lo que tenga que decir.

-Mi querido hermano, a veces me pregunto en que bando estás.

-¿No lo has adivinado todavía?

Había pasado en vela las últimas tres noches, sin comer, beber y a penas dormir sentada al lado de la cama de Konohamaru. Parecía dormido plácidamente con su zorro sentado a los pies de la cama, como ella, no se había separado ni un momento del niño. Cuando lo encontró tirado en el suelo a los pies de la torre no pudo dejar de gritar. Su pequeño... ¿Cuántas veces le había advertido que no trepara? Y aun así todo había sido inútil. El médico del castillo les había dicho que sobreviviría, pero que debían darle tiempo para despertar. Podían considerarse afortunados de que siguiera con vida.

La puerta de la habitación de Konohamaru se abrió y Kushina se puso de pie secándose rápidamente los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos para poder recibir a la reina.

-Perdonadme, alteza. No estoy debidamente arreglada.

-No tenéis por qué, estáis en casa y yo soy solo una invitada- dijo sentándose a su lado. -Vaya, es muy guapo.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, mirando al pequeño Konohamaru mientras cada una le cogía una mano. De repente la reina rompió el silencio.

-Yo perdí a un hijo, hace tiempo. Fue poco después de casarme con Jiraya. Una pequeña belleza morena, un luchador. Peleó con la fiebre que se lo llevó.

Kushina se quedó atónita. Había visto varias facetas de la reina, la soberana correcta y acompañante del rey, la mujer presumida y consciente de su posición, la mujer que aguantaba estoicamente como su marido se iba con otras mujeres delante de sus narices... pero ahora no tenía a la reina, ni a Kaguya Hyuga delante de ella, sino a una madre.

-No lo sabía.

-Jiraya se volvió loco- dijo con el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos- se destrozó las manos con las paredes. Los hombres hacen esas cosas cuando les importa algo. El niño se parecía a él... tan chiquitín, un pájaro sin plumas. Cuando vinieron a llevarse el cadáver, yo grité y pataleé pero Jiraya me sujetó. Era mi pequeño- dijo con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas- se lo llevaron y no he vuelto a verlo, nunca he visitado su tumba no he sido capaz.

Kushina se quedó mirando a la reina, aún con el dolor crispando su rostro era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás. Y en un segundo, la máscara que siempre mostraba a los demás volvió a su lugar en la cara de Kaguya.

-Rezo cada día y noche a la diosa madre para que te devuelva a tu hijo.

-Lo agradezco, mi reina.

-Esperemos que esta vez me haga caso.

Y con pasos delicados y la cabeza alta, salió de allí.

Sasuke por fin había tomado una decisión, se uniría a la guardia de la noche. Un ejército de hombres que protegían el muro situado al norte del continente que separaba a los salvajes y criaturas extrañas del resto del mundo. Antiguamente había miles de hermanos juramentados dispuestos a proteger al mundo. Vivían una vida austera, no se les permitía formar una familia y tampoco estaban a favor de ningún rey. Pero como cada vez había menos hombres dispuestos a sacrificarse, la hermandad se componía de bastardos, ladrones, y criminales de poca monta. O su tío Gai, como excepción.

Lo que más le dolía era separarse de sus hermanos. Con Naruto se había criado desde que era un niño, ya que ambos se llevaban tan solo unos meses habían compartido juegos, entrenamientos, clases y aunque Naruto era consciente de que Sasuke era un bastardo, Naruto jamás le había hecho sentir de aquella manera, para él Sasuke era su hermano, y punto. La noche anterior se había enfadado de verdad cuando le dijo que se iba al muro. Con Ino la relación no había sido tan cercana, pero se querían y respetaban. Había sido Sasuke quien más de una vez la había defendido de algún niño que se metía con ella no le quitaba las muñecas cuando era pequeña. Konohamaru... no soportaba verlo así, fue él quien lo encontró tirado en el suelo. Advirtió a gritos que buscaran a lady Namikaze y al médico. Sasuke no se separó de él ni un momento hasta que la madre del chico lo apartó de un empujón y llevó al niño a la enfermería.

Y por último estaba Temari. Sasuke sonreía mientras subía los escalones que le llevaban hasta la habitación de su hermana, con un regalo para ella en las manos. Cuando abrió la puerta se la encontró haciendo el equipaje ayudada por su zorra, Uchiwa.

-Mi ama me ha dicho que haga el equipaje otra vez. Dice que mis cosas no estaban bien dobladas ¡A quién le importa si se van a arrugar de todos modos!- dijo enfadada con un gesto que Sasuke iba a echar muchísimo de menos.

-Bueno, Uchiwa te ayuda. Te traigo una cosa, y tiene que guardarse con cuidado.

-¿Un regalo?- sonrió Temari de oreja a oreja.

-Cierra la puerta.

Cuando Temari se dio la vuelta Sasuke sujetaba una delgada espada en sus manos. La había encargado especialmente para ella al herrero, y cuando vio la cara de Temari supo que había acertado. Su hermana no era la típica niña que quería muñecas o ropa como regalo.

Una vez, cuando eran pequeños Naruto y él decidieron gastarles una broma a sus tres hermanos pequeños. Naruto guió a Ino, que entonces tenía doce años, Temari de once y Konohamaru de tres a las criptas donde estaban enterrados los antiguos miembros de la casa Namikaze. Y cuando iban caminando por uno de los pasillos, un fantasma se les apareció asustando a Ino, que salió corriendo despavorida y a Konohamaru que se echó a llorar agarrado a Naruto. Pero Temari se adelantó y destapó la sábana blanca del sospechoso fantasma para luego darle un empujón y ver que esa Sasuke disfrazado. _¡Idiota, has asustado al niño ahora no parará de llorar!_

Sí... Temari era distinta a las demás.

-No es un juguete, es una espada de verdad.

-Es muy delgada.

-Como tú. No le cortará la cabeza a un hombre pero le llenará de agujeros si eres rápida.

-Puedo ser rápida. - dijo Temari cogiendo la espada.

-Tendrás que entrenar mucho.

-Lo haré, os igualaré a ti y a Naruto.

-Anda ven aquí- dijo Sasuke abrazando con fuerza a su hermana. -Voy a echarte mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti.

Después de ver a su hermana se dispuso a hacer algo todavía más difícil. Despedirse de Konohamaru. Subió lentamente los escalones. Cuando entró la mirada afilada de Kushina lo atravesó como un puñal de hielo.

-Solo he venido a decirle adiós a Konohamaru.

-Ya lo has dicho.

-Ojala pudiera decirte adiós cuando despiertes- dijo Sasuke cogiéndole una mano a su hermano- me voy al muro con el tío Gai, voy a unirme a la guardia de la noche. Y vendrás a visitarme cuando mejores. Saldremos de paseo juntos.

-Quiero... qué... te... marches- dijo Kushina llena de rabia.

-¡Kushina basta!

Ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta y vieron a Minato observando la escena de brazos cruzados. Sasuke se levantó y Minato le palmeó la espalda, ambos se verían más tarde.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta para después sentarse al lado de su mujer.

-Hace diecisiete años te fuiste a la guerra con Jiraya, volviste un año después con el hijo de otra mujer. Y ahora vuelves a marcharte.

-No puedo elegir.

-Siempre se puede elegir y tú ya lo has hecho. Siempre el honor por encima de tu familia y yo ya no puedo más- dijo echándose a llorar en sus brazos.

-Puedes y debes. Eres una mujer del norte, eres mi mujer.

-No pareció importarte la noche en la que engendraste a Sasuke.

Minato se levantó y salió de la habitación, no podía soportar la tristeza de Kushina y mucho menos si era culpa suya. Habían pasado muchas cosas en la guerra algunas que jamás podría revelar.

Sin darse cuenta había caminado hacia las criptas y se había detenido en frente de la tumba de su hermana pequeña, Izumi. Como la echaba de menos...

-Ojala estuvieras aquí, hermana. Intento cumplir la promesa que te hice, todos los días la cumplo. Si tan sólo pudieras estar aquí...

Pero los muertos no contestan, y Minato se dio la vuelta.

-¿Ya te has despedido de Konohamaru?- preguntó Naruto a Sasuke mientras preparaban los caballos-No va a morir, lo sé.

-Los Namikaze sois duros de pelar.

-¿Mi madre?

-Muy agradable y dulce como siempre.

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver vestirás todo de negro.- sonrió Naruto.

-Siempre será mi color.

-Adiós hermano.

-Adiós hermano.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo como nunca antes se habían dado. No eran muy dados a las demostraciones afectivas pero en esa ocasión había un aire diferente en el ambiente. Y mientras Sasuke se alejaba, el siempre alegre Naruto perdió la sonrisa de la cara.

Cabalgaron varias millas, los reyes y príncipes con su corte y caballeros. Minato con sus dos hijas y Gai junto a Sasuke. Cuando llegaron al cruce en el que el camino al muro y el de la capital se separaban, Minato sintió una punzada en su pecho.

-Sasuke, es un honor pertenecer a la guardia de la noche. Muchos miembros de nuestra familia han servido en ella. Y tú eres un Namikaze, llevas mi sangre.

-¿Mi madre aún vive? Nunca me has hablado de ella, no sé si sabe dónde estoy, como me llamo, algo...

-La próxima vez que nos veamos, hablaremos de tu madre. Te lo prometo, y Sasuke- dijo antes de irse con la comitiva- Ella eligió tu nombre.

Era todo lo que podía decirle, Sasuke aún no estaba preparado para escuchar la verdad sobre su madre y siendo sinceros, Minato tampoco estaba preparado para contársela.

Horas después pararon a almorzar en el campo para que los caballos descansaran y tomar un poco al aire. Minato se encontraba sentado con Jiraya comiendo, era increíble cómo había engordado ese hombre cuando antaño había sido uno de los chicos más apuestos de los reinos.

-Es un coñazo viajar con tanta parafernalia- decía Jiraya mientras se servía una copa de vino- me dan ganas de hacer como en los viejos tiempos e irnos solos tu y yo con un par de caballos y unas putas que nos calienten la cama esta noche.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho hace veinte años, amigo.

-Había guerras que librar y mujeres para casarse, no tuvimos tiempo de ser jóvenes.

-Yo recuerdo alguna ocasión- dijo Minato haciendo que los dos rieran como adolescentes.

-¿Y qué hay de la madre de tu bastardo? Nunca me has contado como era, debió ser extraordinaria si hizo que Minato Namikaze perdiera su honor.

-Ni lo haré- dijo en tono sombrío.

-Estábamos en guerra y no sabíamos si volveríamos a casa, eres demasiado duro contigo mismo.

-Sabes, lo peor de tu coronación es que ya no puedo pegarte.

-Créeme, eso no es lo peor- dijo Jiraya dándole una carta- anoche legó un mensajero.

Minato la cogió y se puso a leer atento.

-Sakura Uchiha se ha casado con un jefe de la arena. ¿Quieres que le enviemos un regalo de boda?

-Un cuchillo bien afilado y un hombre que se lo clave.

-Es una niña, Jiraya.

-Y muy pronto se abrirá de piernas y empezará a tener críos-

-Dime que no estamos hablando de esto- dijo Minato indignado.

-¿No podemos hablar de esto tú y yo? Lo que su padre, Madara Uchiha le hizo a tu familia es innombrable, y no hablemos de lo que Itachi Uchiha le hizo a tu hermana, la mujer que yo amaba. Mataré a todo Uchiha que esté a mi alcance.

-Pero esta no lo está.

-Dicen que Sasori tiene un millón de hombres en su ejército.

-Por los dioses, qué más da que tengan dos millones si tienen que cruzar el mar y no tienen barcos. Solo son hombres de la arena.

-En el continente todavía hay hombres que me llaman el usurpador. Y si Izuna Uchiha cruza el mar con esos hombres de la arena, tendremos guerra.

-No lo cruzará.

-Se acerca una guerra, Minato. No sé cuándo o quien luchará pero se acerca.

Ya habían caminado durante semanas. Sasuke apenas hablaba, se dedicaba a observar todo cuanto le rodeaba. Su tío se había llevado a algunos prisioneros para la guardia de la noche. En aquel tiempo toda ayuda era poca, y dado que los voluntarios escaseaban se veían obligados a buscar reclutas entre las celdas.

Lo que Sasuske no se esperaba era tener un acompañante tan inusual como Chouji Otsutsuki. Más bien esperaba que aquel personaje se fuera directo a la capital, con su vino y rodeado de prostitutas. Pero para su desconcierto, cada vez que paraban siempre veía al enano con algún libro en la mano, a pesar de los comentarios sarcásticos y subidos de tono que salían por su boca.

-¿Por qué lees tanto?- preguntó Sasuke una noche mientras acampaban.

-Mírame y dime lo que ves.

-¿Es un truco?

-Lo que ves, es un enano- dijo sin miramientos- de haber nacido campesino me habrían abandonado pero desgraciadamente para mi padre nací como un Otsutsuki. Se espera algo de mí. Mi hermano tiene su espada y yo mi mente. Mi padre fue la mano del rey Madara Uchiha durante veinte años.

-Hasta que tu hermano lo mató- dijo Sasuke cortante.- había oído las historias sobre el hermano de la reina, Neji Otsutsuki, el mata reyes. No le gustaban los que atacaban por la espalda.

-Sí, hasta que mi hermano lo mató. La vida está llena de esas pequeñas ironías. Mi hermana se casó con el rey y mi repulsivo sobrino lo será después de él.

-No parece que le tengas mucho cariño al príncipe.

Choji lanzó un profundo suspiro antes de contestar.

-Verás, dicen que cuando nace un niño siempre es una alegría, un regalo del cielo. A excepción de mí, por supuesto. Pero cuando me acerqué a la cuna para conocer a mi sobrino... vi algo en sus ojos... ese bebé no veía precisamente del cielo. Bueno, Sasuke, bastardo de Minato Namikaze, ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-Pídemela bien y quizá te la cuente.

-Un bastardo que se va de su hogar a servir a la guardia de la noche.

-La guardia de la noche protege al mundo de...

-Oh, sí claro,. Dragones, brujas y todos eso cuentos de los que te hablaban de niño. Vamos, tú eres listo no puedes creerte todo eso.

-Venga ya, si no hay nada por qué iba a estar ahí la guardia de la noche…

-Salvajes, chico. Son una barrera humana contra los salvajes, dios sabe que si al algo que los reyes temen, es una rebelión.

Kushina no se alejaba de la cama de Konohamaru. Tejía para mantener la mente y las manos ocupadas, aunque no lo lograba del todo. Sabía que llevaba semanas descuidando sus tareas como señora del castillo pero le importaba bien poco comparado con el bienestar de su hijo. El médico les había dicho que mejoraría y el peligro ya había pasado pero Kushina no estaba tranquila. Desde que recibieron la carta del rey, era como si una oscura sombra se estuviera acercando para posarse sobre su familia. No había dejado a su hijo solo ni un momento y nada podría conseguirlo.

De repente empezó a escuchar unos gritos y gran agitación que venía de fuera. Se asomó a la ventana y a lo lejos vio una columna de humo, al parecer alguna de las casas de la villa se estaba quemando y todo el mundo se dirigía hacia ahí para ayudar.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un hombre encapuchado frente a ella, mirándola sorprendido.

-No deberíais estar aquí. Nadie debería estar aquí.

El hombre sacó un largo cuchillo y empezó a ir directo a por Konohamaru.

-¡Nooo!

Kushina se puso en medio impidiendo que pudiera alcanzar a su hijo. Ambos empezaron un forcejeo violento, el hombre empujó a Kushina tirándola al suelo y dejando a Konohamaru indefenso. Pero justo cuando el hombre iba a dar un paso hacia el niño con el cuchillo levantado, el zorro de Konohamaru, que ya había crecido hasta tener el tamaño de un perro grande, se abalanzó sobre el hombre, desgarrándole la garganta y dejándolo muerto en el suelo ante los atónitos ojos de Kushina.

El zorro se subió a la cama, lamió la mejilla de Konohamaru y se tumbó junto a él.

Nadie haría daño a su amo, a su amigo.


	4. De caprichos y realeza

La nueva vida de Sakura no era precisamente lo que ella había esperado. El campamento se movía cada poco, los hombres de la arena eran nómadas y viajaban por las inmensas tierras cubiertas de espesa arena y aire cálido. Los primeros días no habían sido fáciles. Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a montar demasiado en caballo y dado que por el día se dedicaban a cabalgar, la montura le había causado rozaduras en los muslos y las manos estaban doloridas de sujetar las riendas.

Por la noche no era mucho mejor. Las tribus de la arena se dedicaban a celebrar fiestas al anochecer, normalmente había varias peleas que terminaban con algún que otro cadáver enterrado en la arena,

La gente bailaba hasta que caían rendidos y los gemidos de unos cuantos teniendo relaciones íntimas resonaban en la quietud de la noche. Sakura se quedaba en su tienda, con tres damas de compañía que la atendían y entretenían para que no se sintiera sola en aquella extraña situación.

Pero cuando Sasori entraba en la tienda la atmósfera cambiaba drásticamente.

Aquel hombre era su marido, con quien pasaría el resto de su vida, a quien su hermano la había vendido. Sakura no era ciega, Sasori era muy atractivo y era consciente de como las mujeres de la arena le miraban cuando pasaba por su lado. Con su pelo rojo y rebelde, sus músculos definidos y esa mirada tan intensa. Había algo en aquel hombre que la hipnotizaba, como si al estar en el mismo lugar los dos a la vez, no existiera nadie más.

La primera noche que pasaron juntos fue brutal. Sakura era virgen y estaba asustada, él no había sido delicado con ella, su gente no era de ese tipo. La había tomado de una manera decidida y algo dura, pero hubo algo que sorprendió a Sakura, cuando terminó dentro de ella no se levantó para vestirse como pensó que haría, si no que se quedó con ella se tumbó y se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras pasaba sus manos por su blanca espalda.

-No me tengas miedo.

Eso fue todo lo que le dijo. Ni una sola palabra más.

Sakura no lo había pasado demasiado bien, la primera vez que unieron sus cuerpos había sido doloroso y no sintió placer en absoluto. Cada noche esperaba a Sasori asustada, ya que no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Y cada noche Sasori iba a la tienda, le daba la vuelta y la tomaba desde atrás con intensidad, al acabar Sakura siempre tenía los ojos brillantes por el llanto reprimido, ya que su cuerpo no terminaba de acostumbrarse al tamaño de su marido. Sasori siempre se quedaba un poco a su lado después mirándola en silencio sin decir nada.

Hasta que una noche para sorpresa de ella cuando terminaron se levantó, se puso sus ropas y le dijo.

-No volveré a tocarte hasta que dejes de temerme. Cuando lo hagas, búscame.

Desde esa noche, algo cambió dentro de ella. Al principio se sintió relajada al saber que no tendría que tener miedo de que llegase la noche, pero a medida que fueron pasando las semanas, se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de observar a Sasori. El porte elegante que mostraba cuando cabalgaba, digno de un dirigente de su pueblo, temido y respetado por igual. Como se entrenaba duramente sin perder la concentración, atento a cada movimiento de su adversario y sobretodo no podía ignorar las miradas que las otras mujeres le echaban cuando fue obvio que Sasori había dejado de ir a la tienda de Sakura cuando caía la noche. Eso la puso furiosa. Tenía que hacer algo o se volvería loca.

Se encontraba en la tienda con sus tres damas mientras le curaban las heridas de las manos debido a las riendas de su yegua, Plata. Mientras ellas hablaban animadamente, Sakura no podía dejar de mirar embelesada el cofre con los tres huevos de dragón.

-¿Habéis visto algún dragón?

-Se extinguieron hace mucho.- dijo una de sus damas.

-Pues a mí un mercader de una tierra lejana me dijo que los dragones vienen de la luna- dijo otra de sus damas mientras le vendaba la mano derecha.

-¿De la luna?

-Sí, mi reina. Me dijo que la luna era un huevo, que antes había dos lunas en el cielo pero una de ellas se acercó demasiado al sol y estalló por el calor. De ahí salieron los dragones.

-Dejadme sola con ella- dijo a las demás damas-¿Por qué el mercader te contó esa historia?

-Los hombres hablan cuando son felices. Antes de que tu hermano me comprara mi trabajo era hacerles felices. Estuve aprendiendo tres años antes de tocar a un hombre por primera vez.

De repente una idea se le pasó a Sakura por la cabeza, una que esperaba diera buenos resultados.

-¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer al Kazekage feliz?

-Sí, puedo- sonrió su dama.

-¿Tardarás tres años?

-No, mi reina.

Que Kushina hubiera dejado la habitación de su hijo pequeño en semanas era todo un acontecimiento. Y que les hubiera citado en el bosque en total secreto solo acrecentaba más el misterio. Naruto, Suigetsu, Shizune y Yamato estaban esperando a la matriarca del clan Namikaze sin tener sospecha del asunto que se traía entre manos. Cuando la vieron aparecer, con gesto decidido y cabeza alta, su inquietud se acentuó más.

-Lo que voy a deciros no debe salir de aquí. Sois mis personas de confianza espero que estéis a la altura.

-Lo estamos mi señora, siempre.- dijo Suigetsu.

-No creo que Konohamaru se cayera de la torre. Lo tiraron- dijo directamente haciendo que los demás reflejaran expresiones estupefactas.

-El chico siempre había tenido pie firme- dijo Shizune.

-Alguien ha intentado matarlo dos veces. ¿Por qué asesinar a un niño inocente? A no ser que viera algo que no debía haber visto.

-¿Ver que, mi señora?- dijo Suigetsu.

-No lo sé. Pero esta mañana quise probar mis sospechas y subí a la torre desde la que se cayó Konohamaru. Y encontré un mechón largo de pelo, de un color muy inusual... blanco, como la nieve.

-Como el de la reina- dijo Naruto apretando los puños.

-Apostaría mi vida a que fueron los Otsutsuki, ya tenemos sospechas de su traición a la corona

-¿Y el puñal que usó el asesino de la otra noche?- dijo Yamato con el arma entre sus manos- es un arma muy buena para un hombre así.

-¡Vienen a nuestra casa e intentan matar a mi hermano! Si es guerra lo que quieren, juro que se la voy a dar.- dijo Naruto fuera de sí.

-Si llegamos a eso compañero, sabes que te respaldaré- dijo Suigetsu.

-Sed más precavidos- dijo Shizune- las palabras de guerra se convierten rápidamente en actos de guerra y aún no sabemos la verdad. Lord Namikaze debería saberlo.

-No confío en un cuervo para llevar esa carta...

-Madre, iré a la capital a informar a padre.

-Ni se te ocurra, siempre debe haber un Namikaze en la hoja. Iré yo y sin una partida grande, cuanto menos llamemos la atención mejor. No quiero que los Otsutsuki sepan que voy. Y ya sabemos que tienen oídos en todas partes.

-Yo os acompañaré.

-Gracias, Yamato.

-Pero madre ¿Qué pasa con Konohamaru?

-Llevo más de un mes rezando por él. Su vida ahora está en sus manos. Y sé que contigo aquí y con su zorro estará seguro. Cuando esté listo despertará.

Aquella noche Sakura decidió poner en práctica todo lo que su dama le había enseñado. Se puso su mejor vestido y se perfumó el cuerpo con aroma de rosas. Dejó que su larga melena rosada cayera en ondas por la espalda y salió de la tienda para reunirse con el resto del campamento. Caminó entre la gente hasta un grupo de mujeres jóvenes que bailaban alrededor de una fogata al ritmo de la música que estaban tocando.

Sakura vio a Sasori sentado junto a sus hombres, mirándola fijamente mientras estos bebían y charlaban animadamente. Sin dejar de mirarle, empezó a bailar sensualmente junto a las demás mujeres, con movimientos que según le había dicho su dama, volverían loco a un hombre. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura vio como Sasori había dejado de hablar con sus hombres y dejado en el suelo su jarra de cerveza para quedarse estático mirándola con un brillo curioso en sus ojos oscuros.

La expresión de su marido seguía imperturbable y cuando ella pensó que no pasaría nada aquella noche, Sasori se levantó y sin decir nada la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a su tienda ante los silbidos y gritos de sus hombres.

-Has venido a buscarme.

-No te temo- respondió ella levantando la barbilla.

-¿Estás segura? A pesar del espectáculo que has dado ahí fuera sigo pensando que eres una chiquilla asustada.

La estaba provocando, no tenía ninguna duda. Quería tantearla para saber si se había casado con una niña o con una mujer. Para saber si de verdad se atrevería a entregarse a él.

-No soy ninguna chiquilla, soy tu mujer. Tu reina. Y esta noche quiero que me ames como un rey ama a su reina, no como a una vulgar esclava.

Sasori sonrió de medio lado y se acercó poco a poco a Sakura.

-Por fin lo has entendido.

Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos y posó sus labios en los suyos. Al principio fue un beso inocente y algo dulce pero poco a poco se convirtiendo en uno más apasionado. A medida que Sakura rozaba su lengua con la de él, noto como sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban y le acariciaban la espalda, para después ir bajando poco a poco hacia sus nalgas.

Cuando Sasori hizo amago de librarla del vestido, Sakura dio un paso atrás.

-No es lo que piensas, no me voy a alejar. - dijo ante la mirada de duda de él.

Sakura se arrodilló frente a su marido y procedió a bajarle los pantalones para dejar al descubierto el enorme miembro ya erecto. Levantó la vista y vio que él la estaba mirando algo sorprendido, pero también expectante, como si no supiera si ella se atrevería a proporcionarle tal placer o no.

Sakura probó con el tacto el miembro de Sasori, admirando su dureza y suavidad a la vez. Su dama le había dicho que aquello no proporcionaba solo dolor, sino un placer inmejorable. Sakura había tenido sus dudas, pero su dama le había explicado que si seguía tan tensa cada vez que él la tomara no dejaría de ser molesto y doloroso, lo que tenía que hacer era relajarse. El problema era él, tan grande, fuerte, varonil. Era imposible que no le impusiera solo de verle.

Pero ella no era una vulgar esclava, ni una campesina. Era la princesa Uchiha y ahora la reina de las tribus de la arena, se merecía estar con Sasori por pleno derecho y también merecía todo el placer que él pudiera proporcionarle.

Sin dudarlo, bajó la cabeza e introdujo su miembro en la boca. Al instante pudo notar la inspiración de Sasori y como su respiración se aceleraba cada vez que ella pasaba la lengua por algunas zonas y le rozaba con los dientes. La sensación de tenerlo en la boca no era tan incómoda como pensaba. Se sentía poderosa al ver como con un solo movimiento de su lengua podía hacer que aquel hombre tan poderoso perdiera la razón.

-Sakura, ya. Cuando acabe no quiero hacerlo en tu boca si no dentro de ti.

Al ponerse de pie, él fue a quitarle el vestido pero ella se le adelantó y de un fluido movimiento se escapó de sus manos y le empujó hacia la cama, haciendo que él quedase tendido boca arriba.

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, se desprendió de la liviana tela del vestido y se quedó desnuda ante él. Sakura subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sasori. Ambos admiraron el cuerpo del otro con los ojos y las manos. Ella tocó los poderosos y trabajados músculos y él sus suaves pechos y sus muslos.

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Sakura se inclinó hacia delante.

-¿Por qué yo? Podía haber tenido a cualquier mujer de la arena con solo desearlo y me elegiste a mí.

-Si quisiera una mujer de la arena no estaría aquí. Se mi reina, Sakura.

-Ya lo soy.

Unieron sus bocas una vez más, con un profundo beso que expresaba un millón de cosas. Y poco a poco, Sakura fue bajando sobre su miembro hasta que tuvo cada centímetro dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndolos gemir a ambos. Poco a poco el vaivén de caderas se fue haciendo más intenso y Sakura disfrutaba de las sensaciones que se estaban brindando el uno al otro. Aquella no era como las otras noches, aquella vez significaba algo.

La respiración de ambos cada vez era más agitada, Sasori no pudo quedarse tumbado más tiempo. Se incorporó dejando a Sakura sentada frente a él, para poder saborear mejor los pechos de su mujer mientras ella le tiraba del pelo y gemía. En el último momento Sasori haciendo uso de su fuerza puso a Sakura debajo de él y aprovechó para hundirse en ella con más pasión hasta que ambos tocaron el cielo sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-Eres una diosa... - no dejaba de repetirle.

Si, aquella mujer era una diosa e iba a volverlo loco. Sasori no tenía pensado casarse en un futuro cercano, pero debía asegurarse su posición como jefe de las tribus de la arena. Su gente era de carácter inestable y los golpes de estado se daban bastante a menudo. Con dieciséis años se había hecho con el liderazgo del clan al desafiar al anterior Kazekage. Ahora que tenía veintitrés había tenido que asegurar su posición y cuando Ebisu le habló de su propuesta de intercambiar a la princesa Uchiha por un ejército, desconfió. Su gente no se fiaba de las tierras más allá del mar. No les interesaba ningún trono con todos aquellos diplomáticos y conspiraciones por doquier. Pero cuando le enseñaron un retrato de Sakura, no pudo negarse. Jamás había visto a una mujer de aplastante belleza como ella. Las mujeres de la arena tenían la piel tostada y el pelo y los ojos oscuros y normalmente eran de carácter intrépido. Pero aquella ninfa era todo lo contrario. Cuando la vio por primera vez frente a frente se sintió como si lo hubiera hechizado. Con aquella melena rosa tan poco común, su piel blanca y esos ojos verdes... supo que estaba perdido.

La primera vez que la tomó intentó ser amable, pero las costumbres de su gente no eran precisamente así y no pudo controlarse. Por eso al acabar se había quedado con ella, admirando su belleza sin poder decir ni una palabra. Él era consciente de que Sakura era más joven que él y sin ninguna experiencia anterior, cosa que agradecía de sobremanera. Se hubiera vuelto loco si hubiera sido lo contrario. Cada vez que la tomaba se sentía en el paraíso pero no podía evitar notar como ella temblaba cuando estaba cerca, y el brillo de las lágrimas después. A pesar de que cada noche se quedaba con ella para intentar relajarla, la noche siguiente se repetía el mismo proceso.

Por eso aunque le doliera había decidido no volver a tocarla hasta que ella viniera a él. Y le había costado. Podía sentir su mirada continuamente, quemándole mientras cabalgaba, entrenaba y hablaba con sus hombres. Si ella no le hubiera ido a buscar, estaba seguro de que no habría tardado demasiado en ir a su encuentro. Cuando la vio salir de la tienda vestida con ese trozo de tela brillante que se le pegaba al cuerpo y después haciendo ese baile con las demás al rededor del fuego, creyó morir. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza y sus duros años de entrenamiento para no cogerla y hacerla suya allí mismo.

-Diosa... eres una diosa- dijo cuándo se encontraban abrazados en la cama mientras él jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-Y tu reina, no lo olvides.

-Y mi reina.

Ambos se quedaron un rato mirando al techo, simplemente abrazándose y sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-Sasori

-Sakura

Dijeron ambos a la vez para luego sonreír.

-Empieza tu primero, por favor- dijo Sasori.

-Yo... siento que nuestra relación al principio fuese tan... extraña.

-No tienes la culpa. Soy muy consciente de que no has sido criada en nuestras costumbres y al principio te traté con demasiada dureza. Pero lo que dije antes iba muy enserio. Si quisiera una mujer de la arena, no estaría ahora contigo.

-¿Y por qué me dejaste y no volviste a nuestra tienda?

-Necesitaba que estuvieras preparada, darte tiempo. Y por lo que veo ha servido de algo.

Sakura se puso roja al instante haciendo que su expresión le resultase todavía más adorable a Sasori.

-Quiero que sepas una cosa, Sakura. - dijo mirándola muy serio de repente- No te haré sufrir. Conmigo estarás protegida y a salvo. Ya no tendrás que seguir haciendo todo lo que el idiota de tu hermano te diga, puedes contar conmigo como tu apoyo, para todo. Sakura, no llores...

-Nadie me había dicho antes palabras parecidas. Quiero que sepas que tú también puedes contar conmigo. Kakashi me ha hablado de las costumbres de tu gente. Sé que los kazekages no duran mucho por las continuas revueltas pero te prometo que conmigo la carga se hará menos pesada. Me tienes como tu esposa, tu confidente, tu amante y tu reina.

Sasori se inclinó una vez más sobre ella para probar sus labios hasta quedarse sin aliento.

-Espera- dijo Sakura- una cosa más. No quiero que ninguna de esas zorras vuelva a mirarte de esa manera, nunca más.

Sasori sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de decirle.

-Soy solo tuyo, mi reina.

Y con una embestida, se hundió profundamente en ella. Y danzaron toda la noche.

Ino se encontraba paseando con su zorra, Hana por el campamento. Aquella era la más calmada de la camada. Cuando sus hermanos vinieron con las cinco crías de zorro, no dudó en escoger a la suya. Ambas se miraron y supieron que se pertenecían. Hana se había lanzado a los brazos de su nueva dueña y le había lamido la mano. Nunca gruñía ni armaba alboroto. En realidad por sorprendente que fuese cada uno de los zorros encajaba perfectamente con su dueño.

Estaba Hana, tan delicada y sumisa como Ino, Kurama, alegre y de carácter como Naruto, Sharingan, silencioso y observador como Sasuke, Uchiwa igual de temperamental que Temari y por último el zorro de Konohamru que todavía no tenía nombre.

Cada vez que pensaba en su hermano pequeño, a Ino de dolía el pecho. Solo esperaba tener noticias pronto informándole de que se había recuperado. Ella era su hermana mayor, debería haber estado más pendiente de él...

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que acabó chocándose con un pecho firme delante de ella. Al levantar la vista vio con pánico que se trataba del príncipe Deidara.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días mi príncipe.

-Pareces perdida. Aquí tan sola con tu zorra como única compañía.

Ino tembló de pies a cabeza, no pudo evitar comparar la expresión del príncipe con la del gato que acaba de comerse al canario. Y eso para ella aunque fuera extraño le daba un cierto atractivo. Deidara era de su misma edad, todavía no había llegado a la mayoría de edad. Su pelo era de un rubio mucho más intenso que el de ella y sus ojos azules eran del color del cielo de primavera. Para Ino, Deidara era como el príncipe encantador y valiente del que hablaban las canciones de los juglares que llegaban a La Hoja. Con ella era amable. Tenía detalles como traerle sus pastelillos de limón preferidos, paseos por el río y montaba a su lado según iban avanzando a la capital. El saber que le habían prometido en matrimonio con él y que además llegaría a ser reina hizo que a medida que se acercaban a la capital, todo se fuera haciendo más real para ella.

-No, mi príncipe. Solo estaba disfrutando un poco del aire fresco.

-Ven, demos un paseo.

Ambos pasearon juntos por la orilla del río charlando animadamente. Ino estaba en el cielo, Deidara caminaba con aire elegante a su lado, rozándole a veces la mano con la suya, haciendo que le recorrieran escalofríos. Pero todo acabó cuando se encontraron con Temari y otro chico de su edad practicando lucha con dos grandes palos de madera. Ino no se creía lo que estaba viendo, Temari estaba avergonzándola una vez más.

-¡Temari, por favor!

-¿Qué haces aquí? Márchate.

-¿Esta es vuestra hermana?- preguntó Deidara sorprendido.

-Sí, y él es el hijo del carnicero.

-¡Es mi amigo!

-Vaya... así que el hijo del carnicero quiere ser caballero- dijo Deidara acercándose a él con unos siniestra sonrisa que a Ino le pareció encantadora pero a Temari grotesca. -Veamos qué sabes hacer.

Ino vio como el príncipe sacaba su espada y obligaba al pobre chico a que luchase con tan solo un palo de madera para defenderse.

Antes de que Deidara pudiera hacerle nada a su amigo en una lucha que claramente estaba en enorme desventaja, empujó con todas sus fuerzas al príncipe, dándole tiempo a su amigo para que saliera huyendo.

Deidara lleno de ira se volvió hacia Temari para darle un escarmiento pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Uchiwa la Zorra de Temari se lanzó hacia el brazo del príncipe con las fauces abiertas clavándole los dientes y haciendo que gimiera de dolor mientras Temari cogía la espada del príncipe y la arrojaba al río. Después salió corriendo campo a través y mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de que había pocas soluciones al respecto, solo una era posible y fue una de las cosas más duras que tendría que hacer en su vida.

Se detuvo frente a Uchiwa y le susurró mientras la abrazaba.

-Tienes que irte- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- si te cogen te asesinaran por haberle hecho daño al príncipe.

Temari se quedó mirando a su mascota a los ojos, no sabía como pero tenía la certeza de que podía entenderla a la perfección.

-Quiero que sepas una cosa. No has hecho nada malo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Y ahora vete amiga mía, volveremos a encontrarnos te lo aseguro.

Minato estubo buscando a Temari hasta que anocheció. Hacía horas que nadie la veía y junto a sus hombres se dispuso a buscarla por todo el campamento y los alrededores. Si algo le pasaba a su hija pequeña no se lo perdonaría jamás. Era noche cerrada cuando uno de sus hombres vino corriendo hacia él.

-Mi señor la han encontrado.

-¡Dónde está!

-Ha sido llevada ante el rey. La encontraron los Otsutsuki.

Minato entró en la gran tienda destinada al rey y a su familia ardiendo de rabia. No había llegado a la capital y ya estaba harto de semejante circo. Los Otsutsuki habían asesinado a Iruka sin muchas dudas, no iba a permitir que le hicieran nada a su hija. En cuanto la vio la cogió en sus brazos abrazándola como nunca antes lo había hecho, intentando transmitirle que ahora que su padre estaba ahí, ya no había nada que temer. Aunque no acabara de creérselo.

-¡Por qué no se ha traído a mi hija ante mí!

-¿Cómo osas hablar así a tu rey?- dijo Kaguya de pie detrás del asiento de Jiraya.

-¡Calla mujer!- la cortó su marido. -Lo siento Minato, no quería asustar a la niña pero hemos de acabar rápido con el asunto.

-Vuestra hija y su amigo atacaron a mi hijo. Y esa bestia que tiene como mascota casi le arranca un brazo.

-¡No es verdad!- dijo Temari sin poder quedarse callada- solo me defendió, el príncipe iba a hacer daño a mi amigo.

-¡Basta! Los niños se pelan, ¿Qué quieres Kaguya, que la mande azotar? Los niños se pelan y punto.

-Tu hijo estará marcado el resto de su vida

-¿Dejaste que una niña te desarmara?- dijo Jiraya.- Minato, pon disciplina a tu hija y yo haré lo mismo con Deidara.

-Con gusto alteza.

Minato cogió a Temari de la mano, las cosas no habían salido tan mal. Pero entonces se diño cuenta de que los Otsutsuki no dejaban cuentas pendientes, después de todo era uno de sus lemas. "Los Otsutsuki siempre pagan sus deudas"

-¿Qué pasa con el zorro?- dijo Kaguya.- No han encontrado al de Temari pero aún queda otro en el campamento.

-Como queráis – dijo Jiraya harto.

-No hablaréis en serio- dijo Minato.

-Un zorro no es mascota para una niña, consíguele un perro. Dijo Jiraya antes de irse.

-¡No. NO POR FAVOR! Hana no ha hecho nada Hana es buena- decía Ino sin dejar de llorar.

-¡Hana no estaba!- dijo Temari.

-¡Papá por favor por favooor!

-Llamaremos al verdugo real- dijo la reina.

-¡NO! Si se debe hacer, lo haré yo mismo- dijo Minato.- el zorro es del norte, se merece una muerte mejor que un perro que se hace pasar por verdugo real.

Lo último que vio Minato al salir fue la sonrisa de satisfacción de la reina. Minato Namikaze siempre había sido un hombre de honor, pero cuando bajó la espada rápidamente sobre Hana, no sintió honor alguno.

Y a la vez que un zorro expiraba, en el norte Konohamaru despertó.


	5. La Capital

Por fin habían llegado a la capital. Era tal y como la recordaba. Un enorme nido de buitres decorado con estructuras de oro. Al desmontar le dijeron que debía ir a un consejo privado del rey para ponerse al día en los deberes como nueva mano de Jiraya.

Pero para llegar a la sala del consejo había que pasar por la sala del trono.

Por aquel enorme asiento de hierro forjado con espadas se habían librado demasiadas guerras y numerosas vidas se fueron arrebatadas.

A Minato le daban escalofríos solo de verlo, no quería ni pasar por su lado.

Se quedó mirando la enorme sala vacía. Justo en aquel sitio su padre y su hermano mayor habían sido asesinados por orden del rey loco.

En aquella época la degradación física y mental de Madara Uchiha ya era más que evidente, se había vuelto paranoico, pensaba que todos los que le rodeaban estaban en su contra y planeaban arrebatarle el trono. Ya ni siquiera se fiaba de su hijo, Itachi.

El rey había mandado quemar vivo a su padre y a su hermano mayor, Kimimaro lo había mandado atar con una correa al cuello y una espada a unos pasos de su alcance en el suelo.

_Si te haces con la espada, podrás salvar a tu padre- le había dicho el rey loco._

Pero Kimimaro había muerto estrangulado intentando alcanzar la espada y su padre se había abrasado dentro de su propia armadura.

Él no se encontraba ahí, si no luchando con Jiraya en la que sería bautizada como "La rebelión del Usurpador" por los libros de historia. El corazón de Minato estaba tan preocupado de salvar a Rin a tiempo, que no se detuvo a pensar en lo que podría pasarle a su padre, y a su valiente hermano.

Pero entonces fue demasiado tarde, y Gai y él fueron los únicos Namikaze que sobrevivieron a la locura que llegaría después.

Tan ocupado estaba sumido en sus recuerdos, que no advirtió a Neji sentado a los pies del trono.

-Lord Namikaze. - dijo poniéndose de pie y situándose a su lado.

-Sir Neji.

-Se os hará extraño entrar en esta sala. Yo estaba justo aquí cuando ocurrió. Kimimaro era muy valiente, también vuestro padre. Nadie merece morir así.

-Pero os quedasteis mirando.

-Quinientos hombres se quedaron mirando. Nadie movió ni un dedo, no podíamos aunque deseáramos con todas nuestras fuerzas parar aquella locura. No se podía contradecir al rey loco. Quinientos hombres y esta sala silenciosa como una cripta, salvo por los gritos y la risa del rey cada vez que quemaba a alguien vivo. Y cuando vi morir al rey, lo recordé riendo mientras todas aquellas personas ardían. Me pareció justo.

-¿Eso es lo que te dices cuando te acuestas? Que hiciste justicia cuando mataste a Madara Uchiha.

-¿Me mirarías de igual forma si le hubiera clavado la espada en el estómago en lugar de en la espalda?

-Lo servisteis bien, cuando servir era seguro.

Minato no podía seguir aguantando tanta hipocresía y eso que acababa de llegar. Se encaminó hacia la sala del consejo sin pronunciar palabra, dejando a Neji sentado en la sala del trono, donde años atrás mató al rey que había jurado proteger.

-Lord Namikaze.

-Shino.

Shino era el consejero de los rumores en la capital, se decía que tenía millones de insectos en cada superficie del reino, informándole de todo lo que pasaba hasta en las islas lejanas del verano, más allá del mar.

-¡Kiba! Qué bien te veo- dijo dándole un abrazo al hermano pequeño de Jiraya.

Cuando Minato había ido a los doce años de pupilo de Iruka con Jiraya, el hermano pequeño de este había ido alguna vez a visitarles, ansioso por seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor.

-Yo también os veo muy bien, les dije que esperasen a que descansases para reunirnos...

-Sí, pero tenemos un reino que cuidar. - dijo un hombre moreno y delgado con una túnica verde apoyado en la pared. -Llevo tiempo deseando conoceros, Lord Namikaze, sin duda vuestra esposa os habrá hablado de mí.

Oh, por supuesto que Kushina le había hablado de él. Minato sabía perfectamente quien era Rock Lee. Uno de los pupilos del padre de Kushina, enamorado de ella desde pequeña, aunque no correspondido y de quien Tayuya había estado enamorada desde niña. Todavía se acordaba de cuando Kimimaro había venido desde la tierra de los remolinos, de donde era Kushina y le había contado como un enclenque y desgarbado muchacho había osado retarle a un duelo por Kushina, que obviamente perdió.

-Lee.

Aquello era una situación extraña.

-Bueno, empezamos- dijo Kiba sentándose.

-¿Sin el rey?

-El rey tiene muchas obligaciones y de vez en cuando nos pide que nos ocupemos de algunos asuntillos para que aliviemos su carga.- dijo Shino.

-Somos los señores de los asuntillos. Y bien lo primero que ha dicho el rey es que hagamos un torneo en honor a tu nombramiento como mano del rey, Minato. - dijo Lee tendiéndole un pergamino-Este es el presupuesto.

-40.000 ryos de oro para el ganador, 20.000 para el segundo y otros 20.000 para el tercero. ¿La corona puede afrontar ese gasto?

-Se lo pediré a los Otsutsuki, total ya le debemos a Hiashi tres millones.

-¿La corona debe todo ese dinero?-Minato no se podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Por los dioses, ¿Dónde se había metido? No le extrañaba que Jiraya necesitara su ayuda, el reino se iría a pique a ese ritmo.- ¿Cómo pudisteis permitirlo?

-Verás, Iruka le daba sabios consejos al rey pero... digamos que no prestaba demasiada atención- dijo Shino.

-El torneo se cancela hasta que hable con el rey, no podemos permitirnos esta extravagancia.

Minato se levantó y se fue derecho a la torre en la que se les había instalado a él y a sus hijas junto con los hombres fieles a su familia que se había traído desde La Hoja.

Era tan sólo el primer día en su cargo y ya se sentía agotado.

Por un momento, Minato no pudo evitar pensar que Itachi Uchiha, aquél al que Jiraya había odiado con tanta intensidad para finalmente matar en el Valle del Fin, habría sido tal y como todo el reino estaba convencido, el mejor rey que tendrían jamás.

Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, se encontró con que sus hijas se habían pelado otra vez. Eran tan distintas la una de la otra... pero aquél no era momento apropiado para desavenencias en la familia. Decidió ir a visitar a su hija pequeña.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Temari enfadada desde detrás de la puerta.

-Soy tu padre, abre.

Pero lo que Minato no esperaba encontrar, era una fina espada en la cama de Temari. Eso sí que lo había sorprendido, puede que más que el hecho de que el reino estuviera endeudado y los Otsutsuki le prestasen el dinero.

-Conozco este tipo de espadas, es de la armería de La Hoja. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

Minato esperó pacientemente unos minutos mientras su hija le miraba a los ojos, temerosa pero decidida. No iba a revelar los secretos de su espada, aunque Minato sospechaba algo.

-Las señoritas no deberían jugar con espadas.

-¡No jugaba!

-Siéntate, mi niña.

Cuando su hija se sentó a su lado en la cama, Minato la rodeó con un brazo protectoramente.

-¿Que ibas a hacer con esto? ¿Acaso tienes al menos idea de esgrima?

-Clávalo por el lado con punta. - dijo Temari orgullosa.

-Jajaja, si básicamente esa es la idea.

-¡Los odio a todos! Al príncipe, a la reina al rey y a Ino- djo Temari con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ino fue arrastrada ante el rey y le preguntaron si el príncipe mentía. Ino se casará con Deidara algún día, no puede traicionarlo y eso significa ponerse siempre de su parte, aunque no le guste lo que él haga.

-Pero no puedes dejar que Ino se case con alguien así...

Minato suspiró. ¿Cómo explicarle a su hija todo lo que estaba pasando? ¿La inmensidad de la situación en la que se encontraban?

-Mírame. Eres una Namikaze de La Hoja, conoces nuestro lema.

-Se acerca el invierno.

-Naciste en el largo verano y no has conocido otra cosa, pero ahora sí que se acerca el invierno. En invierno debemos protegernos, cuidarnos mutuamente e Ino es tu hermana.

-No la odio, de verdad-

-No quiero asustarte pero tampoco te engañaré. Hemos venido a un lugar peligroso, nuestra situación es delicada y no podemos tener enfrentamientos entre nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, papá.

Temari se tiró hacia los brazos protectores de Minato y escondió la cara en su pecho mientras le abrazaba fuertemente con sus delgados brazos, como cuando era pequeña.

Minato sintió un aguijonazo de dolor en su pecho. Mientras que Konohamaru, Naruto e Ino eran idénticos a su madre, Temari era la que más Namikaze había salido junto con Sasuke, por los dioses... cuánto le recordaba a ella. Su hermana pequeña había tenido el mismo carácter impetuoso y valiente de Temari, a veces Minato se descubría viendo a Izumi en su hija.

Sólo esperaba que el futuro de ambas no fuese el mismo.

Desde que Konohamaru se había despertado por fin, todo el castillo estaba alborotado. No dejaban de traerle bandejas de comida con rebanadas de pan y miel, las mejores tajadas de pollo asado y castañas que tanto le gustaban, pastelillos de zarzamora y leche tibia, pero Konohamaru apenas tenía apetito a pesar del mes que llevaba dormido.

No parecía el niño dulce y alegre de siempre. Durante ese tiempo no había dejado de soñar con que caía y caía pero jamás llegaba al suelo y a su lado un cuervo de tres ojos no dejaba de susurrarle: ¡_Vuela, vuela!_Hasta que de repente se despertó. No le había dicho nada a nadie de aquello.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo Naruto sentado en su cama y mirándole con una sonrisa.- ¿Sigues in recordar nada?

-No.

-Konohamaru te he visto trepar mil veces con viento y con lluvia y jamás te habías caído.

-Pues esta vez sí. ¿Es verdad lo que Shizune dice de mis piernas? No voy a volver a caminar...

No hizo falta que Naruto dijese nada. La forma en la que se le quedó mirando fue todo lo que Konohamaru necesitaba. Ya no sería caballero, no lucharía valientemente en guerras y batallas junto a sus hombres como hizo su padre años atrás. Tampoco podría volver a trepar ni correr por el bosque ni siquiera jugar con su zorro. Ahora no era más que un tullido.

-Desearía estar muerto.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Naruto se estremeciera de frío.

Cuando Kuchina llegó con Yamato a la capital se sorprendió al ser recibida por dos hombres a caballo y vestidos con armaduras que insistieron en escoltarla. Aquello no podía ser posible, ella había sido discreta viajando por caminos poco transitados, con ropas menos elegantes de las que solía llevar una dama de su posición e incluso se había tapado con un chal su llamativa melena pelirroja.

Todavía se quedó más perpleja cuando comprendió cual era el lugar al que estaba siendo llevada.

-¡Kushina!

-¡Me has tomado por una de tus putas a las que llevas a este antro!

No podía creérselo. Lee la había conducido hasta el burdel del que era dueño. El consejero de la moneda debía de tener unos ingresos extra, según él.

Hacía años que no le veía. Desde que su padre lo echó de Los Remolinos. Ella siempre había querido a Lee como si fuera su hermano, de niños jugaban juntos con su hermana Tayuya y habían compartido muchos recuerdos agradables. Pero aquello se vio empeñado cuando Lee empezó a manifestar sentimientos menos fraternales por Kushina, irónicamente iguales a los que Tayuya sentía por él. Pero cuando retó a su prometido, Kimimaro Namikaze, recibiendo una tremenda paliza, su padre no pudo resistir la vergüenza de que su pupilo ofendiera a la familia con la que pretendía llevar a cabo una poderos alianza y lo echó de sus tierras.

Más tarde cuando Kimimaro murió, recibió una carta de Lee. La quemó sin abrirla, para entonces ya sabía que se casaría con Minato.

-No quiero faltar al respeto, y a ti menos que a nadie.

-¿Cómo te atreves a traerme aquí? Has perdido la cabeza.

-Nadie vendrá a buscarte aquí. Pensé que era lo que querías.

-¿Cómo sabías que vendría a la capital?

-Bueno... un querido amigo me lo dijo- dijo señalando detrás de ella.

-Lady Namikaze.

-Lord Aburame. ¿Cómo sabíais que iba a venir?

-El conocimiento es mi negocio. ¿Habréis traído el puñal por casualidad?

El alcance de los insectos de Shino, como él los llamaba era increíble. Aquél hombre era consciente de todos y cada uno de los secretos del reino.

Yamato sacó el puñal que tenía envuelto escondido dentro de su casaca y se lo tendió a Shino.

-Acero valyrio- dijo después de examinarlo.

-¿Sabéis de quién es?

-Debo reconocer que no- dijo desconcertado.

-Bueno, esto es un día histórico- dijo Lee con humor.- yo se algo que Shino ignora. Solo hay uno como ese en todo el continente, es mío.

-Tuyo...- susurró Kushina.

-Al menos lo era. Hasta el torneo que hizo el príncipe Deidara por su cumpleaños. Aposté por Neji en la justa pero cuando el caballero de las flores lo desmontó perdí el puñal.

-¿Quién lo ganó? - preguntó Kushina con furia.

-Chouji Otsutsuki.


	6. Leyendas Oscuras

Cuando Minato recibió el cuervo con el mensaje de que su hijo pequeño había despertado y se encontraba bien fue como un soplo de aire fresco. Pero lo que volvió a preocuparle fue que Lee le dijera que su esposa había venido a la capital y se encontraba escondida en uno de sus burdeles.

Por los dioses, su mujer siempre había sido de carácter firme y decidido, si había ido hasta ahí debía ser solo porque algo muy grande estaba pasando, y cuando le contó lo sucedido en su ausencia sintió que iba a explotarle la cabeza.

-La sola mención de que los Otsutsuki intentaron matar a tu hijo se consideraría traición- decía Lee.

-Pero tenemos pruebas, está el puñal.

-Que Chouji dirá que le robaron. Y el único hombre que podía decir nada está muerto gracias al zorro de tu hijo.

Kushina se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

-Lee ha prometido ayudarnos a averiguar la verdad. Minato, es como un hermano para mí y no me traicionaría.

Minato se quedó mirando los inocentes ojos de su esposa. Quería creerla pero no se fiaba de Lee. Otros hombres habían traicionado por mucho menos.

-Intentaré mantenerte vivo por tu esposa. Una tarea difícil pero siempre he tenido debilidad por Kushina.

-Gracias, Lee. Eres un amigo.- dijo Kushina con los ojos brillantes.

-No se lo digas a nadie, tengo una reputación que mantener.

Estuvieron un par de horas más discutiendo que debían hacer y cómo actuar sin levantar sospechas. Acordaron que Kushina se iría y Minato actuaría con precaución e intentaría poco a poco averiguar todo lo que pudiera contra los Otsutsuki para informar al rey.

-Me gustaría ver a las niñas- dijo Kushina mientras se despedía de él abrazada como si no quisiera soltarle jamás.

-No es seguro. Y hasta que no sepamos quién es el enemigo...

-Sé quién lo hizo, los Otsutsuki. Mi alma lo sabe.

-Lee tiene razón, no puedo hacer nada sin pruebas. Cuando las tenga, se lo diré a Jiraya y espero que aún sea el hombre que conocí. Antes de la guerra y de todo lo que vino después.

-Mi amor, tienes que dejar de culparte.

Ya habían tenido esa conversación antes, muchas noches frías en La Hoja. Y siempre acababan de la misma manera.

-_Si hubiera estado más pendiente de ella... puede que entonces no..._

_-Hubiera dado igual, sabes como era su carácter. Hiciste lo que pudiste._

-Lee aún te ama.

-¿En serio? - dijo ella sonriendo.

No hacía falta que se dijesen más. Así era su relación. Desde el primer momento en el que se vieron, ambos con el dolor en la mirada debido a la muerte de Kimimaro, supieron que su boda inminente saldría bien. Ella vio en el una mirada protectora, embelesada y firme. Él vio una mirada clara y limpia. Esa primera noche que pasaron juntos, la noche en la que concibieron a Naruto, cayeron rendidamente enamorados el uno del otro.

Cuando se despidieron y Kushina finalmente salió a caballo junto a Yamato, Minato no pudo evitar quedarse parado mirándola alejarse. Se sentía igual que aquella mañana, la siguiente a su noche de bodas, en la que tuvo que dejarla para irse a luchar en la rebelión de Jiraya contra los Uchiha.

Mientras Kushina se alejaba, no pudo evitar pensar que su mujer era la más hermosa que había pisado la tierra jamás.

-¡Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido! - dijo la reina cuando Neji entró en su habitación esa noche.

-Cálmate. - dijo con expresión aburrida.

-Es un niño, de doce años.

-Ya es un poco tarde para quejarte de eso. ¿Les ha dicho algo a sus hermanos o a su madre?

-Nada. No recuerda nada.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Aquello era el colmo, Kaguya no podía creer como podía tener un hermano tan despreocupado.

-¿Y si lo recuerda? ¿Y si le dice a su padre lo que vio?- dijo sin dejar de retorcerse la tela del camisón y con los ojos angustiados.

-Diremos que miente, diremos que fue un sueño, lo que nos dé la gana. Solo es un niño.

-Ya, pero que pasa con mi marido.

Neji se acercó a ella hasta que sus alientos casi se rozaron.

-Le declararé la guerra si es preciso. Pueden escribir una balada sobre nosotros. La guerra por el coño de Kaguya dijo riéndose.

La bofetada no le sorprendió en absoluto.

Al ver que él solo se reía sin tomarse la situación tan delicada en la que estaban demasiado en serio, Kaguya se dispuso a cruzarle la cara una vez más a su mellizo, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Su hermano la agarró del brazo y le dio la vuelta abrazándola fuertemente sin dejarla apenas respirar.

-Suéltame- dijo ella.

-Nunca. El niño no hablara y si habla lo mataré. A él a Minato, a Jiraya y a todo el que pise la tierra hasta que tú y yo seamos las únicas personas de este mundo.

No pudo decir cuando habían comenzado los besos, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya habían caído en la cama entre besos y mordiscos apasionados y caricias que hacían que a ambos les ardiese la piel allí donde el otro había puesto sus manos.

Neji entró en ella con fiereza deseando fundirse con ella y demostrándole que solamente existía una pare él y haciéndole ver que ella le pertenecía.

Siempre había sido así entre ellos. Cuando eran pequeños nadie les decía nada, incluso les hacía gracia que los dos hermanitos durmieran a veces en la misma cama. Para ellos era algo normal, habían estado nueve meses en el vientre de su madre y habían llegado al mundo abrazados. Era lógico que en vida siguiesen de la misma manera. Pero una noche una de las nodrizas les descubrió haciendo algo que no debían. Desde ese momento se les prohibió dormir en el mismo cuarto. La de regañinas que se había llevado Kaguya por colarse en el dormitorio de su hermano a media noche.

Habían intentado alejarse el uno del otro, sabían que algo así sería la deshonra para su casa y su padre los mataría a ambos con sus propias manos si llegaba a enterarse.

Por eso cuando Hiashi fue elegido por Madara Uchiha para ser su mano, Kaguya se fue con él a la capital mientras que Neji se fue como pupilo de un noble a una villa lejana. Habían estado años separados e incluso Kaguya estuvo a punto de ser la prometida de Itachi Uchiha cuando Hiashi le ofreció su mano a Madara, pero no. Eso habría sido dar demasiado poder a los Otsutsuki.

Cuando Neji volvió a la capital y se reunió con ella después de tantos años, no se encontró a la niña bajita y flacucha de antes si no a una mujer de dieciséis años, sobradamente formada y que parecía una diosa. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo y esa misma noche Neji reclamó la virginidad de su hermana. Ya estaban hartos de no poder estar juntos, habían pasado demasiado tiempo intentándolo como para darse cuenta de que se necesitaban para sobrevivir. Al diablo si todo el reino se enteraba, después de todo los Uchihas se habían casado entre hermanos durante siglos para preservar su pureza de sangre ¡Incluso sus propios padres eran primos carnales!

Pero luego el rey loco había ordenado caballero de la guardia real a Neji, dejando como único heredero de las nubes al deforme de su hermano Chouji, y más tarde cuando Jiraya mató a Itachi aceptó la mano de Kaguya en compensación por los favores que la familia Otsutsuki le había hecho para llegar al trono, si a eso se le podía llamar el matar a la esposa y a los hijos pequeños de Itachi a sangre fría.

No, nadie podía enterarse. Si eso pasaba podrían perderlo todo.

Y no solo ellos, sus hijos también.

Para Chouji la experiencia que estaba viviendo en El Muro estaba siendo de lo más reveladora. Cuando llegaron era todo un paraje frío y oscuro como si de un cuento de terror se tratase. Y ante ellos se edificaba la mayor construcción jamás realizada. Las leyendas se quedaban cortas en comparación con lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Por la expresión anonadada de Sasuke, dedujo que él también se daba cuenta de aquella inmensidad.

Al pobre le estaba costando acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Los demás novatos de la Guardia de la Noche no habían sido entrenados por un jefe de armas en su castillo como lo había sido Sasuke junto a Naruto, es más la gran mayoría ni si quiera había cogido un arma en su vida y al ver la gran ventaja que Sasuke les sacaba, no habían sido muy amistosos con él. En alguna ocasión, Chouji tuvo que sacarle de algún que otro percance.

Pero aquella visita estaba llegando a su fin y Chouji solo quería disfrutar de los pocos momentos que le quedaban antes de volver.

Se encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente mientras bromeaba con uno de los guardias en la cantina cuando llegó Gai, el hermano pequeño de Minato Namikaze.

-Parece que la Guardia de la Noche es una broma para ti, Otsutsuki. ¿Somos una panda de bufones de negro?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, ninguno sois especialmente graciosos.

-Espero haberos proporcionado buenas historias para que las contéis en la capital. Pero debes tener en cuenta una cosa cuando estés bebiendo en el sur y acompañado de alguna puta, muchos de los chicos que habéis visto morirán al norte del muro. Y mueren para que los niños del sur como tú gorditos y mimados puedan seguir con su estilo de vida.

-¿Me estás llamando gordo? Escucha, Gai. No sé qué he podido hacer para ofenderos, siento gran admiración tanto por la Guardia de la noche como por vuestra labor. Pero no creo que haya gigantes, monstruos ni caminantes blancos más allá del muro. Creo que la única diferencia entre nosotros y los salvajes es que cuando se levantó el muro, nuestros antepasados vivían en el lado correcto.

-En eso tienes razón. Los salvajes no son diferentes de nosotros, son de carne y hueso. Pero no son ellos los que me asustan, hay más cosas al norte del muro. Y se están acercando, ya ha habido varios informes peligrosos... se acerca el invierno.

Gai se fue. Sería el jefe de exploradores en una nueva misión hacia el norte del muro, en las tierras heladas.

Chouji se quedó hablando con Sakumo Hatake, jefe de la Guardia de la noche y con Shisui Uchiha. El anciano Shisui se había unido a la Guardia de la Noche mucho antes de que las cosas se pusieran mal para su familia, era el tío abuelo de Itachi Uchiha. Llevaba muchos años en el muro como médico y encargado de la biblioteca y los cuervos mensajeros. Se había quedado ciego hacia años debido a su avanzada edad y era muy respetado y querido en la organización.

-¿Cuántos inviernos habéis visto lord Chouji? - preguntó Shisui.

-Ocho, no. Nueve.

-Todos ellos breves.

-Me han dicho que el invierno de mi nacimiento duró tres años, señor.

-Este verano ha durado nueve, pero los informes de la ciudadela nos dicen que los días se acortan. Al final los Namikaze siempre tienen razón. Se acerca el invierno. Este será muy largo y la oscuridad llegará con él.

-Hemos capturado salvajes, más cada mes- dijo Sakumo preocupado-huyen al sur, dicen que han visto a los caminantes blancos.

-Ya, y los pescadores de Las Olas dicen ver sirenas.

-Uno de nuestros exploradores juró haber visto a uno matar a sus compañeros.

-La guardia de la noche es lo único que se interpone entre el reino y lo que es de más allá- dijo Shisui. Y ahora somos menos de mil, apenas tenemos los recursos para abastecernos.

-Lord Chouji, vuestra hermana es la reina, decidle que necesitamos ayuda.

-Cuando llegue el invierno los dioses nos asistan si no estamos preparados.

Chouji nunca había creído en las leyendas pero... ¿Y si esta vez fueran verdad?


	7. Revelaciones

EN LAS ISLAS MÁS ALLÁ DEL MAR

Poco a poco Sakura se iba adaptando más a su nueva condición. La comitiva seguía avanzando a través de los caminos, ya que según la tradición cuando su Kal contraía matrimonio debían viajar a Suna para presentar a la reina ante el consejo para que la aprobaran como digna regente de las tribus. Sakura estaba nerviosa y llevaba unas noches sin dormir bien, a pesar de que Sasori le había dicho que la aceptarían de sobra puesto que tenía el porte de una reina y una fuerza interior incomparable.

Sasori, fiero en la batalla y todo un dirigente de su gente, era una persona muy diferente con ella. Cuando entraba en la tienda de ambos dejaba de ser el poderoso Kazekage para convertirse en un hombre enamorado de su esposa. Si, quién lo hubiera dicho pero a esas alturas Sakura amaba a su esposo con todo su ser. La noche que pasaron juntos después de la advertencia de Sasori les había cambiado por completo. Ahora cabalgaban juntos como dignos reyes de sus tribus, solucionaban juntos las disputas que tenían sus guerreros y cada noche compartían secretos e historias además de sus cuerpos.

Sakura llevaba cabalgando desde el amanecer y el calor empezaba a notarse. Ya no llevaba puestos los elegantes vestidos de seda que le había regalado Ebisu, si no ropas de la arena. Un corpiño que le dejaba el vientre al descubierto y unos pantalones ligeros y frescos. Cuando Sasori la vio por primera vez con las ropas de la arena, la llevó a la tienda y no dejo de enterrarse en su interior en toda la noche, cosa que ambos disfrutaron.

Empezaba a estar algo cansada de cabalgar, notaba la garganta reseca y las gotas de sudor le recorrían la nuca y la frente.

-Kakashi, por favor.

-¿Si, mi reina?

-Podríamos parar, solo un momento.

-¿Hacer parar a toda la comitiva?

-Si, por favor necesito desmontar y respirar un poco no sé por qué pero por favor que paren la marcha.

-Como ordenéis, mi reina.

Sakura desmontó ayudada por sus damas y se adentró campo a través, alejándose den sendero. Necesitaba sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, tocar la hierba y el aire puro despejándola. Sobretodo necesitaba estar sola aunque fueran cinco minutos. Ella no había nacido para ser reina, como su madre si no como una princesa. Su nacimiento ni siquiera estuvo planeado. La reina había tenido varios abortos antes de tener a Itachi, lo cual llevó a que Madara, que empezaba a degenerar, pensase que su esposa y hermana le estaba engañando y que por eso ninguno de sus embarazos llegaba a buen puerto. Hasta que nació Itachi y poco después Izuna, aunque él no fue esperado. Sus padres habían dormido juntos para tenerla a ella, ya que los Uchiha se casaban entre hermanos para mantener pura la línea de sangre procedente del dragón y por casualidades del destino, nació Izuna e Itachi tuvo que casarse con Rin. Pero ella sí que fue una verdadera sorpresa.

Pero ya no era una niña y tenía que aprender a ser reina lo antes posible. Nunca había comentado nada a nadie pero presentía que si su hermano llegaba a hacerse con el trono que les pertenecía por derecho, destrozaría todo con sus propias manos. No es que quisiera que le pasase nada a su hermano, después de todo eran de la misma sangre, pero estaba dispuesta a disputarle el trono de serlo preciso.

-¡Has osado darme órdenes a mí!

Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio que su hermano se dirigía furioso hacia ella.

-¡A mi tú no me das órdenes! Soy tu hermano mayor y el heredero legítimo al trono, no acepto órdenes de una niña tonta y estúpida como tú

La bofetada vino demasiado rápido como para que Sakura pudiera esquivarla. Su hermano era ligero, pero tenía suficiente fuerza. Por el calor que sentía en la mejilla debía de tener la cara roja, no dudada de que esa noche tendría un pequeño moratón. Si Sasori se enteraba mataría a su hermano con sus propias manos.

Izuna fue a agarrarla del pelo y empezaba a abrir la boca cuando una tira de cuero le rodeó el cuello y lo tiró hacia atrás. Todo pasó muy rápido, Sakura notó como su vista empezaba a fallarle y oyó a una de sus damas gritarle antes de que cayera al suelo desmayada.

Cuando se despertó se encontraba tumbada en la cama con Sasori sentado a su lado muy quieto.

-Por fin despiertas.

-¿Que ha pasado..? Yo...

-Shh- dijo abrazándola- no te levantes. Ya es de noche, hace poco que nos han traído algo de comer.

Sasori cogió una bandeja con fruta fresca y escogió los mejores trozos para dárselos a Sakura poco a poco a la vez que le acercaba una copa con té de hierbas.

Estaba cabalgando con sus jinetes mientras trataban un asunto de la tribu, cuando le informaron de que Sakura se había desmayado. Había cabalgado lo más deprisa que había podido hasta que llegó a ella. La cogió en brazos y le mojó la cara y los brazos mientras los demás montaban el campamento. Después la había llevado a la tienda y la había desnudado y metido en la cama. Luego se había quedado muy quieto, mirándola y esperando a que despertase.

-Estoy bien. Que vergüenza, por mi culpa se ha parado todo el mundo..

-Eres su reina. Si fuera necesario irían de rodillas hasta Suna por ti.

-Oh, mi pobre Sasori-dijo acariciándole la mejilla- te he preocupado hoy.

-En realidad llevas un tiempo preocupándome.

Sakura apartó las mantas dejando quedando desnuda frente a Sasori y con un gesto de la mano le invitó a entrar con ella en el lecho.

-Pues ven a mi lado, esposo y deja de preocuparte.

Fue automático que él aceptase la invitación y se pusiera sobre ella para empezar a besar su cuello mientras sus manos apreciaban cada detalle de su cuerpo.

-¿A qué viene ese ceño tan fruncido?

-Estás más delgada. - dijo pasando una mano por su vientre para ir bajando donde se unían sus muslos y arrancarle un sonoro gemido cuando sus dedos empezaron a bailar.

-He tenido nauseas... habré comido algo que me habrá sentado mal.

Sasori la sentó sobre sus caderas y empezó a penetrarla con embestidas lentas y sensuales volviéndolos locos a ambos.

-Sasori...´dijo ella mientras él le mordía el labio inferior.

-Sakura, ¿Cuánto hace que te encuentras mal?

-No es... ¡Dioses!.. No es nada.

-Respóndeme.

-No deberías llenar tu cabeza con preocupaciones banales mientras estamos amándonos.

-Respóndeme no volveré a poner mi boca entre tus piernas.

-¡Sasori! Está bien. Puede que un par de semanas.

-ummm y también tienes los pechos más grandes y duros- dijo tocando con sus grandes y hermosas manos los pechos de Sakura.

-Sasori... ¿Qué te pasa?

Miró fijamente a Sasori y vio como una enorme y orgullosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

-Bueno ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que no sabías que regalo de bodas darme después de que yo te regalase a Plata?

-Si...

-Pues creo que ya no tendrás ese problema. Dentro de nueve meses me darás el mejor regalo que podría pedirte.

-Sasori... ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Si es verdad que me he sentido algo mal...

-Y no hemos dejado de hacer el amor durante dos meses sin pausa, todas las noches. No has sangrado. No desde la noche en que viniste a buscarme.

-Podemos decir sin lugar a dudas que nuestro hijo habrá nacido del amor.- sonrió.

-No lo dudes ni un momento.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso salvaje y Sasori se tumbó encima de ella y empezó a tomarla con pasión y una felicidad que le parecían inconcebibles.

EN EL MURO

Sasuke se encontraba entrenando con los demás novatos en el patio del castillo negro. Su humor sombrío había cambiado al enterarse de que Konohamaru estaba despierto, aunque tullido. Por lo que sus compañeros entendieron su situación. Había algunos con historias muy duras e injustas, uno de ellos había acabado en el muro por sobar un queso para darle de comer a su hermana de tres años que llevaba cinco días sin probar bocado. Otro había matado a un hombre por intentar violar a su hermana. Historias muy diferentes y conmovedoras, y menos de la cuarta parte de esos chicos había cogido una espada en su vida. Y desde luego ninguno había acabado allí por elección propia, como Sasuke.

Entendió que no era mejor que ellos por haberse criado en un castillo y entrenado junto a Naruto y Suigetsu con Yamato como instructor. Sintió que era su deber enseñarles a esos muchachos lo que sabía, después de todo alguien debía guardarle las espaldas cuando le mandaran de expedición más allá del muro, como a su tío. Aquel pensamiento le heló la sangre durante un momento, hacía dos meses que Gai se había ido de expedición y no había vuelto. Nadie sabía nada de él.

-Ey, ratas de cloaca.- dijo uno de los guardias llamando su atención. Os traigo a un nuevo novato. Diles tu nombre.

-Me llamo Menma.

Sasuke se quedó mirando al nuevo. Llevaba el uniforme de la Guardia de la Noche. Le quedaba bien, mucho mejor que a los demás. Le daba un aire mucho más regio y el color negro contrastaba con sus ojos azules y el revuelto pelo negro. Estaba de pie cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa de medio lado que hacía juego con su mirada traviesa. Había algo en ese chico... algo que le resultaba familiar.

-Bueno, empieza a entrenar. Veamos tus habilidades- dijo el guardia.

Menma cogió una espada y empezó a luchar contra los demás novatos. Los gano uno por uno con suma facilidad. Hasta que llegó el turno de Sasuke.

Ambos empezaron a luchar y a los poco minutos se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los dos era malo. Realizaban fintas parecidas, elegantes y certeras. Cuando ya habían pasado cinco minutos, el combate no había terminado. Esquivaban los ataques del otro con igual técnica. Pero en un momento dado, Sasuke se tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo, y cuando Menma fue a poner la espada en su pecho, Sasuke cogió rápidamente su espada, que por suerte había caído muy cerca de él y entonces ambos se apuntaron con sus armas.

-¡Basta! - dijo el guardia. -quedáis en tablas, no dais tanto asco como los demás.

Los dos no dejaban de mirarse, respirando agitadamente y sonriendo. Menma le ofreció una mano para ayudar a Sasuke a levantarse, la cual aceptó.

-Menma.

-Sasuke.

Ambos asintieron y cuando miraron al rededor vieron a una multitud de gente aplaudiendo y sonriendo ante el espectáculo que acababan de dar. Habían estado observándoles, y entre ellos Sakumo Hatake, el comandante de la Guardia de la Noche.

De repente Sasuke se dio cuenta de que era lo que le parecía familiar de aquel chico. Era el aire que le rodeaba, sus maneras y ahora al ver su forma de luchar lo había comprendido.

Menma era de la nobleza.

EN LA CAPITAL

Minato paseaba por los jardines de palacio buscando algo de paz. Aquellos meses estaban dándole grandes dolores de cabeza. El rey nunca se dignaba a aparecer en las reuniones del consejo para hablar sobre el reino y cada vez tenían menos presupuesto. Pero entre todos aquellos quebraderos de cabeza, Minato vio algo de luz. Mientras estaba en la biblioteca real se había fijado en una lista de las personas que habían consultado los manuscritos en los últimos meses, y Minato tuvo la suerte de ver el nombre de Iruka. Sin dudarlo cogió el libro y se lo llevó a su cuarto.

Se trataba de un grueso volumen sobre lo que parecía ser la genealogía de todos los clanes importantes. Estaban los Namikaze, representados por el zorro de nueve colas, los Otsutsuki y su águila en pleno vuelo, Los Uzumaki y su remolino, Los Hoshigaki con su kraken y como no, los Uchiha con el dragón de tres cabezas entre otras familias.

-Me han dicho que estás ojeando un libro muy curioso- dijo Lee apareciendo de repente a su lado.

-Vaya, veo que las noticias vuelan.

-¿Acaso creías que Shino es el único con informadores? Por favor. Ese niño que juega al lado de la fuente, es de Shino. La dama que cose sentada junto a los rosales es mía y aquél sacerdote, ese es de la reina. Bueno, ¿Conocéis a sir Osaki?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Hasta hace nada era solo un escudero, el de Iruka. Y fue ascendido a caballero justo después de la muerte de Iruka.

-¿Por qué me contáis esto?

-Prometí a Kushina que te ayudaría. Hazme caso y no vayas tú a hablar con Osaki. Te vigilan. Dile a alguien de tu servicio que vaya. Lo que si te convendría es visitar a cierto armero de la ciudad., vive calle del acero arriba, dicen que Iruka le visitó bastante antes de morir.

-Vaya. Creo que estaba equivocado al desconfiar de ti.

-Créeme, desconfiar de mi es lo más sabio que has hecho desde que bajaste del caballo.

Cuando Minato llegó a la armería no tenía ni idea de lo que se encontraría ni de por qué Iruka habría ido tantas veces a ese lugar.

-La anterior mano del rey vino a visitarme muchas veces, aunque nunca compró nada. Siempre hablaba con el chico- dijo señalado a un joven moreno que trabajaba a su espalda. -¡Shikamaru ven aquí!

El joven era alto y fuerte. Con una el pelo negro recogido en una coleta y de mirada seria y oscura.

-¿Cuándo lord Iruka venía a visitarte de que hablabais?

-Solo me hacía preguntas, señor. Al principio sobre mi trabajo. Luego preguntó por mi madre, como era y esas cosas. Murió cuando yo era pequeño era rubia y a veces me cantaba. Solo me acuerdo de eso.

-Mírame un momento- dijo Minato. -Ya puedes irte.

Minato salió de aquél lugar con más dudas de las que entró ¿Por qué iría Iruka a visitar con frecuencia al bastardo de Jiraya?

LAS ISLAS MÁS ALLÁ DEL MAR

Sakura no podía estar más feliz. Había confirmado sus sospechas y las de Sasori al recurrir al médico de la comitiva, quien le había informado de que en efecto, esperaba un hijo de Sasori.

Esa noche hicieron una gran fiesta con todo el campamento para celebrarlo. Todos estaban alegres y felicitaban a la pareja. Pero Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica, su madre había muerto de parto en el barco que los trajo hacia las islas libres en el saqueo de la capital., su padre había sido asesinado por Neji Otsutsuki, el mata reyes y su hermano Itachi fue asesinado por Jiraya el usurpador.

La única familia de sangre que le quedaba era Izuna.

Decidió invitarle a almorzar en su tienda y llamó a una de sus damas para que le dijera que deseaba verle. Pero este en lugar de sentirse halagado y compartir la felicidad de su hermana pequeña, entró hecho una furia y gritando.

-¡No me des órdenes!

-Tranquilo hermano yo solo quería invitarte a cenar.

Izuna lleno de ira la empujó con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Yo soy tu rey y no ese pelirrojo de la arena. Me debes obediencia a mí. Tú no me das órdenes o despertarás al dragón.

Aquella vez Sakura fue más rápida y antes de que él pudiera hacerle nada le estampó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo caer hacia atrás.

-¡Soy la reina de la arena y la segunda en la línea de sucesión al trono! Te recuerdo que yo también procedo del mismo linaje que tú y en mis venas también corre la sangre de los dragones Uchiha. La próxima vez que vuelvas a ponerme las manos encima, será la última vez que puedas usar las manos.

Izuna se fue corriendo asustado como si fuera un crío de cinco años y Sakura sintió una enorme satisfacción. Esa noche mientras estaban en la cama le contó a Sasori el accidente. Pero él no se lo tomó a broma y la cubrió de besos como ella pensaba, si no que se incorporó y desnudo cogió una espada.

-Espera, mi amor ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a matarle.

Sakura rápidamente se levantó y fue corriendo hacia él, abrazándole e impidiendo que saliera de la tienda.

-No lo hagas. Por favor...

-Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo porque te juro que nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar a alguien.- dijo el mirando al frente y respirando agitadamente.

-Mírame dijo ella cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos- pese a todo, es mi hermano y debo ser yo quien le haga frente ¿Qué clase de reina sería si dejo que otros ganen mis batallas por mí?

-¿Y qué clase de marido y rey sería yo si no puedo proteger a mi esposa, a mi reina de aquellos que quieren su mal?

-Puedes protegerme de una forma mucho mejor. Ven a la cama y no te separes de mí.

Sin decir nada Sakura guió a Sasori hasta su lecho y no se separaron en toda la noche.

Al despertar Sakura seguía algo agitada por el incidente con Izuna. Mandó llamar a Kakashi para pedirle consejo.

-No sé qué hacer ¿Qué pasa si he despertado al dragón?

-Mi reina, vuestro hermano Itachi fue el último dragón. Izuna es menos que la sombra de una serpiente.

-Si pero aún es el legítimo rey.

-¿Y eso que importa? O es que quieres ver a Izuna sentado en el trono.

-No. Pero el pueblo le espera, Ebisu dijo que hacían banderas con el dragón de tres cabezas de los Uchiha y rezaban por su vuelta.

-El pueblo reza por tener buenas cosechas, salud y un verano que nunca acabe. Le dan igual los juegos de reyes.

-¿Por qué rezas tú, Kakashi?

-Por mi hogar.

-Yo también rezo por el mío. Mi hermano no recuperará el reino. No podría dirigir un ejército ni aunque mi esposo se lo diera. Nunca nos llevará a casa.

EN LA CAPITAL

El torneo en honor de su nombramiento había empezado, pero Minato se encontraba en sus habitaciones. No deseaba participar en algo que veía innecesario e incorrecto. Sus hijas en cambio sí habían ido. Ino se moría por ver a los apuestos caballeros en las justas y Temari solo quería ver los duelos. Recientemente le había contratado a uno de los mejores espadachines de las islas libres para que la entrenara. Si iba a tener una espada mejor que supiera usarla y después de cómo se estaban volviendo las cosas, dormía algo más tranquilo sabiendo que su hija sabía defenderse.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y después la reina entró en su habitación.

Como siempre iba hermosamente vestida y peinada, los juglares podían escribir mil canciones sobre su belleza pero para él no podía ni compararse con Kushina.

-Lord Namikaze. He venido porque creo que es hora de que olvidemos el feo asunto de los zorros y lo que pasó con nuestros hijos. Forzaos a matar a la bestia fue excesivo pero a veces somos irracionales con tal de proteger a nuestros hijos. ¿Cómo está Ino?

-Le gusta esto.

-Es la única Namikaze a la que le gusta. Ha salido a su madre.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?

-El rey me mandó ayudarle y eso es lo que hago hasta que él me diga otra cosa.

-No podéis ayudarle ni cambiarle. Hará lo que quiera, que es lo que siempre ha hecho y después te tocará recoger los pedazos.

-Si esa es mi misión...

-Solo sois un soldado que obedece. Tiene sentido, vuestro hermano mayor fue entrenado para mandar y vos para obedecer.

-También me entrenaron para matar a mis enemigos, alteza.

-Como a mí.


	8. Zorros y águilas

Minato odiaba los torneos desde hacía años. De joven le habían entretenido, aunque sólo había participado en unos pocos. Pero desde el año de la falsa primavera en el castillo de las rocas, juró no volver a uno en lo que le quedaba de vida. Pero ahí estaba, diecisiete años después, en la capital y asistiendo a un torneo nada menos que en su honor como nueva mano del rey.

Lo detestaba. Lo único que quería era resolver de una vez por todas el asesinato de Iruka, del que ya tenía bastantes pistas y volver a la Hoja. No dejaba de darle vueltas y para colmo unas noches atrás había recibido la noticia de que Kushina había apresado a nada menos que a Chouji Otsutsuki y se lo llevaba para juzgarlo por intentar asesinar a Konohamaru. Su esposa se había vuelto loca.

-Oh, mira padre ahí está Sai Sarutobi es muy apuesto- dijo Ino a su lado.

Había asistido a la justa de aquella mañana con su hija mayor, la cual miraba embelesada a uno de los siguientes combatientes, Sai Senju. Su familia tenía grandes y prósperas tierras al sur del continente y se decía que era muy bueno para ser tan joven. Algunos incluso se atrevían a decir que era el nuevo Neji Otsutsuki.

El caballero se adelantó cabalgando con una rosa en la mano que ofreció a Ino con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella cogiéndola con una sonrisa.

Fue como si los recuerdos le atravesaran de pronto como un puñal de hielo. Hacía años en un torneo distinto otra Namikaze fue alagada recibiendo rosas de un caballero que combatía en las justas. Aunque las rosas que le habían dado a su hermana Izumi eran de un intenso tono azul y no se trataba de una sola, sino de una corona.

Una hermosa corona de rosas azules para la reina del amor y la alegría que debía dar el campeón del torneo a la dama que él escogiese. Lo que no sabía Izumi, era que aquella corona de rosas azules que Itachi Uchiha le había dado a ella en lugar de a su esposa, Rin, también tendría espinas.

Estaba tan perdido en sus recuerdos que apenas se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que su hija lo agarraba del brazo.

-Padre, no le va a pasar nada a Sai ¿Verdad?

-No cariño, no te preocupes. Sai Senju es un buen luchador.

Pero cuando se volvió a ver a los combatientes, dudó de sus propias palabras. Sai tendría que enfrentarse nada menos que a Sir Kakuzu. Se trataba de un hombre realmente corpulento y alto. Salía muy poco de su fortaleza y se decía que pasaban cosas extrañas y oscuras en aquel castillo. A Minato no le sorprendía. Kakuzu fue quién mató a la mujer de Itachi, después de violarla y a los hijos pequeños de ellos, la princesa Nana, de tres años y el pequeño Nagato de seis meses, por orden de Hiashi Otsutsuki al acabar la rebelión de Jiraya, ya que los Otsutsuki habían sido los últimos en apoyarle y debían ganarse su apoyo.

Empezó la justa y después de saludar al rey ambos caballeros ocuparon sus puestos. Los dos caballos iban corriendo mientras ellos llevaban la lanza en alto. Minato pudo sentir como Ino se tensaba a su lado sin soltar la rosa de su mano, cuando Kakuzu cayó al suelo desmontado. Sai era el ganador y la gente le aplaudía y gritaba. Pero entonces Kakuzu se levantó con una expresión de ira en el rostro y con su espada cortó el cuello de su caballo de un solo tajo para después lanzarse sobre Sai.

La multitud se había quedado en silencio observando como ambos hombres peleaban de manera brutal. El ansia asesina podía verse en los ojos de Kakuzu que arremetía contra Sai con intención de aplastarle. Algunos hombres estaban intentando separarlos sin resultado.

-¡Basta, vuestro rey os lo ordena!

El grito de Jiraya hizo que ambos se separaran a regañadientes. Kakuzu se fue sin mirar atrás y Sai fue ordenado vencedor.

Minato vio dos cosas al mismo tiempo. A Sai sonriendo a su hija y a la reina con cara de aburrimiento.

Tenía que averiguar quién había asesinado a Iruka.

_Unas noches atrás cuando se encontraba en sus aposentos leyendo unas cartas, Shino apareció en su puerta._

_El consejero de los rumores, era supuesto oficial. La araña, era como le llamaba el pueblo. Todos sabían que Shino era uno de los hombres más poderosos del continente. Su amplia red de espías le tenía informado de todos los movimientos de los habitantes más importantes._

_-Buenos días, Minato._

_-Shino._

_-Espero que vuestro hijo pequeño esté bien- dijo sentándose después de cerrar la puerta._

_-No volverá a andar, pero su mente está sana. ¿Para que habéis venido?_

_-Hay cosas que debéis saber, el rey está en peligro. Es vuestro amigo pero está ciego y no ve lo que pasa a su alrededor. Me temo que muy pronto pueda llegar a sufrir el mismo destino que Iruka._

_-¿Por qué confiáis ahora en mí?_

_-La reina no es la única que os vigila. Hay pocos hombres de honor y sois uno de ellos. Hay una sustancia muy curiosa, se llama las lágrimas de lis. Clara e insípida como el agua y muy cara._

_-¿Quién pudo dársela?_

_-Algún amigo cercano la pregunta es quien. Tenía un joven escudero, todo lo que tenia se lo debía a Iruka. Lamentablemente murió hace unas noches en una pela de taberna._

_-Si él lo envenenó ¿Quién pagó para que lo hiciera?_

_-Sin duda alguien con mucho dinero._

_-¿Pero por qué?_

_-Empezó a hacer preguntas._

Temari había vuelto a perderse en el castillo. Su padre le había puesto un entrenador de esgrima, "Si vas a tener una espada lo mejor será que aprendas a usarla" le había dicho. Su entrenador era un hombre excelente le había puesto varias pruebas para que pelara como un verdadero samurái, la última había consistido en cazar gatos.

Temari estaba persiguiendo a un gordo gato negro por el castillo cuando de repente se vio perdida. No sabía cómo había llegado a aquel lugar. Era grande, oscuro y frío. Parecía un laberinto. Iba caminando cuando vio una antorcha en la pared, la cogió y empezó a caminar despacio con los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces fue cuando vio a los monstruos. Proyectaban enormes sombras aterradoras en las paredes con grandes colmillos y las fauces bien abiertas.

Al principio Temari se asustó y estuvo a punto de gritar de terror. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y cuando sintió que sus latidos se ralentizaban, abrió los ojos y observó atentamente la sala.

No eran monstruos como había pensado al principio. Al menos ahora ya no lo eran. A su alrededor había dos largas filas de calaveras, eran calaveras de dragón. Temari había oído que los Uchiha tenían esas calaveras en la sala del trono, para recordar a sus antepasados y el poder de su linaje. Temari las observó maravillada, la más pequeña era del tamaño del cráneo de un perro, iban aumentando hasta llegar a la más grande de todas, la de Balerion el terror negro. Fue la montura de Shisui el conquistador. Él y sus dos hermanas habían venido desde el ancestral continente de Valyria hacia Poniente y se habían hecho con el control del reino sobre sus tres dragones. A Temari le encantaban las clases de historia sobre las grandes dinastías, sobre todo la de los Uchiha. Desde pequeña se había dicho a sí misma que algún día llegaría a ser una guerrera tan valiente como la hermana pequeña de Shihui el conquistador, Saory.

Estaba tan ensimismada observando las calaveras de dragón, que casi no le dio tiempo a esconderse cuando empezó a escuchar las voces.

Se escondió detrás de una de las calaveras grandes y vio como dos hombres caminaban hablando por el pasillo. Uno era alto y delgado y el otro más bajo y llevaba media cara tapada.

-Ya ha encontrado al hijo bastardo y también tiene el libro. No tardará mucho en saberlo.

-¿Y cuándo averigüe la verdad que hará?

-A saberse. Por los dioses, Ebisu, los muy necios intentaron matar a su hijo y fallaron. El zorro y el águila muy pronto se lanzarán uno contra otro y estaremos en guerra amigo mío.

-Shino, la guerra ahora no sirve de nada. No estamos listos. Todavía no tenemos un ejército listo y nuestros tres candidatos….

-¿El chico no está listo?

-Lo está, pero no creo que sea el adecuado. No necesitamos a otro rey loco.

-Este ya no es un juego de dos jugadores. Nunca lo ha sido.

Si Temari había oído bien, aquellos hombres estaban hablando de su padre. No dudó ni un segundo. Vio el camino que seguían aquellos hombres y después de esperar unos minutos recorrió el mismo y se dirigió hacia los aposentos de su padre. Cuando entró estaba sucia, sudorosa y agitada. Su padre se levantó de su silla de inmediato y después de abrazarla la miró muy serio y enfadado.

-La mitad de mi guardia te estaba buscando. Eres una señorita no puedes darme estos sustos.

-¡Dijeron que te iban a matar!

-¿Quiénes?

-No los vi bien pero uno tenía un abrigo que le tapaba la cara y tenía voz siniestra.

-Ay, Temari- suspiró.

-No te estoy mintiendo- Temari tenía que hacer comprender a su padre la gravedad de lo que había oído. Nunca deberían haber venido a la capital-decían que encontraste al bastardo y que los zorros luchan con las águilas y después algo sobre un juego de tres jugadores y no dos.

Temari vio como los ojos de su padre cambiaban y la escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Dónde has oído eso?

-En las mazmorras, junto a las calaveras de dragón.

-¿Y qué hacías tú ahí?

-Yo… nada.

Minato suspiró y abrazó a su hija lo más fuerte que pudo. Su padre la había abrazado muchas veces, pero nunca de esa forma.

Había sido un día interesante para Shino. Le había dicho a Minato lo que necesitaba y después se había reunido en secreto con Ebisu para repasar los detalles de un plan que llevaban diecisiete años fraguando. Muchos le juzgarían sin duda, pero a diferencia de la mitad de los hombres que habitaban en la capital, a Shino no le importaba sólo su propio bienestar, sino el del reino.

-¿Admirando el trono? – dijo Shino a Lee en la vacía sala del trono. -¿Cómo estás desde la última vez que nos vimos?

-¿La última vez que me viste o desde la última vez que te vi?

-La última vez que te vi estabas hablando con la mano del rey.

-Supongo que me viste con tus propios ojos- dijo Lee. A ese hombre no se le escapaba nada, pero a Shino tampoco. – asuntos del consejo. Todos tenemos mucho de qué hablar con Minato Namikaze.

-Oh sí. Todo el mundo está al corriente de tu prolongada… llamémosle admiración por la esposa de Minato. Si los Otsutsuki estuvieran tras el atentado contra Konohamaru Namikaze, y se descubriera que tú ayudaste a los Namikaze a llegar a esa discusión, una simple palabra a la reina y….

-Tiemblo con solo pensarlo. Pero sabes una cosa, yo te he visto a ti aún más recientemente hablando con Minato Namikaze, hoy mismo.

-Vaya, no me digas.

-Y no mucho después te vi escoltar a cierto…. Noble extranjero. – dijo mientras la cara de Shino se volvía de piedra. Me gusta pensar que somos amigos.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro escasos minutos, midiéndose hasta que una voz les distrajo.

-¿Qué andáis conspirando vosotros dos?- dijo Kiba caminando hacia ellos.- más vale lo que sea daros prisa, mi hermano viene.

-¿A una reunión del consejo?- dijo Lee.

-Algo me dice que ha recibido noticias de muy lejos- dijo Shino.

Cuando Minato llegó a la reunión del consejo y escuchó lo que Jiraya, su amigo, le dijo no pudo sentir nada más que repulsión.

-Esa zorra Uchiha está preñada.

-¿Quieres asesinar a una niña?

-Te advertí que esto pasaría. ¡Los quiero muertos! Madre e hijo y al tonto de Izuna también, espero que te haya quedado claro.

Minato no reconocía a su amigo. No entendía como el ser rey le había cambiado tanto. Estaba condenando a una niña sin dudarlo, aquello le recordó tiempo atrás cuando ganaron la rebelión y sentaron a Jiraya en el trono, el gesto de su amigo cuando Hiashi Otsutsuki le presentó los cadáveres de la esposa y los hijos de Itachi. Cuando se trataba de los Uchiha, el odio cegaba a Jiraya.

-Te deshonrarás de por vida si lo haces. Y dudo que consigas dormir por las noches.

-¡El honor no mantiene la paz en el reino, el miedo y la sangre sí!

-No seremos mejores que el rey loco, y que yo sepa peleamos aquella rebelión para sentar a alguien justo en el trono. Ahora no veo ese resultado.

-Ten cuidado, Minato- dijo Jiraya entre dientes.

-¿Quieres asesinar a una niña solo porque Shino ha oído un rumor?

-No es un rumor- dijo Shino- la princesa está embarazada. Kakashi Hatake me lo ha dicho, sirve como consejero a los Uchia.

-¿Y si es cierto?- dijo Jiraya- si tiene un varón… un Uchiha a la cabeza de un ejército de hombres de la arena. ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-EL mar sigue estando en medio y los hombres de la arena no navegan- dijo Minato intentando hacer razonar al rey.

-Minato- dijo Shino- No le deseo mal a la princesa pero si los dioses le conceden un hijo, el pueblo sangrará. ¿No es mejor matarla ahora para que decenas de miles no mueran en una guerra?

-Deberíamos haberlos matado hace años- dijo Kiba.

-Te seguí a la guerra sin vacilar ni dudar ni un segundo- dijo Minato- pero ahora no. El amigo con quien me crie no temblaba ante la sombra de un niño nonato. No participaré en esto, creía que eras mejor hombre. Renuncio al cargo de la mano del rey.

-Muy bien ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte más! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Momentos después Jiraya se encontraba en sus aposentos bebiendo una copa de vino dulce dándole vueltas a la cabeza a los últimos acontecimientos. Los demonios del pasado se apoderaron de su mente de repente y no había dejado de revivir todo lo ocurrido años atrás.

-Siento que tu matrimonio con Minato no saliera bien- dijo la reina entrando a la habitación y sentándose enfrente de él- hacíais buena pareja.

-Me alegra hacer algo que te haga feliz, Kaguya. Supongo que ahora es cuando me dices que le dé el puesto a tu hermano Neji.

-No es lo bastante serio, eso se lo reconozco a Namikaze. ¿Valía la pena perderlo?

-No lo sé. Pero si se esto, si Sakura Uchiha convence a su marido para que nos invada, no podremos con ellos.

-Los hombres de la arena no navegan, no tienen armaduras ni armas especiales.

-Serían una buena maga, haces buenos trucos Kaguya.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mueves los labios y sale la voz de tu padre.

Kaguya no era el amor de la vida de Jiraya, ni mucho menos. El amor de su vida se lo habían arrebatado hacía diecisiete años, y aunque Kaguya era bella y de joven había sido una de las chicas más codiciadas del reino, no podía ni compararse con ella. Si bien era cierto que algunos matrimonios concertados salían felizmente el suyo desde luego no.

-Supongamos que Izuna Uchiha desembarca con un ejército, nos refugiamos en nuestro castillo porque sabemos de sobra que no se les puede vencer en campo abierto. Mientras, ellos saquean el reino y matando a todo lo que pillan. ¿Cuánto tiempo me respaldarían escondido en un castillo? ¿Cuánto tardarían en decidir que Izuna es su legítimo rey?

-Somos más - dijo Kaguya con firmeza.

-Pero no tenemos la misma fuerza y aquí cada uno mira por lo suyo- dijo sirviéndole una copa a su esposa- cuando ganamos la rebelión teníamos una causa común que era derrotar a Madara por las salvajadas que le estaba haciendo al reino. Ahora cada uno quiere una cosa.

-¿Qué quieres tú?

Jiraya solo señaló su copa de vino y miró a los ojos a su mujer

-A veces no sé qué es lo que mantiene unido al reino.

-Nuestro matrimonio.

En el momento en que acabó de decir la frase, ambos estallaron en carcajadas hasta que se les saltaron las lágrimas.

-Y aquí seguimos, diecisiete años después. ¿Nunca te hartas?

-A diario. – entonces Kaguya le hizo una pregunta que le pilló desprevenido y que no le había hecho en todo aquel tiempo.- ¿Cómo era ella?

-Nunca habías preguntado por ella ¿Por qué ahora?

Kaguya había pasado toda su juventud enamorada de su hermano Neji. Sabía que jamás podrían haber vivido como cualquier otra persona, casándose y teniendo hijos. No si no eras un Uchiha. Después el rey loco hizo a Neji capa dorada y este juró el voto de castidad. Hiashi empezó a buscarle pretendientes a su hija incluso se barajó la posibilidad de que Kaguya se casara con el apuesto y noble Itachi, pero este se casó con Rin aunque cualquiera que se fijase podía ver que no eran felices… y luego Itachi se coronó a Izumi Namikaze en aquel torneo para poco después llevársela a la torre de la alegría en el otro lado del reino. Aquella fue la causa de que Jiraya, el por aquel entonces prometido de Izumi comenzara la rebelión. Pero muerta Izumi y finalizada la guerra, se necesitaba una reina para el trono. Y esa fue Kaguya. Cuando llegó al lado de Jiraya en el altar pensó que era el hombre más apuesto del mundo. Pensó que por fin había tenido suerte. Pero Jiraya se emborrachó en el banquete de bodas y a la hora de consumar el matrimonio, después del éxtasis Jiraya tan solo dijo un nombre que se le escapó en un suspiró antes de caer dormido encima de Kaguya, Izumi.

-Al principio al decir su nombre aunque fuera en privado, me parecía que le daba vida de nuevo. Pensé que si ignoraba su fantasma la olvidarías. Pero no fuiste capaz. Y luego me dije que no quería darte la impresión de que me importaba lo suficiente como para preguntar. Pero mi despecho no significaba nada para ti.

-¿Y por qué ahora?

-¿Qué daño puede hacernos el fantasma de Izumi Namikaze a ambos que no nos hayamos hecho ya?

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo de su cara, solo sé que era lo único que he amado de verdad, alguien me la arrebató y el reino no pudo ni siquiera llenar el vacío que ella dejó con su muerte.

-Sabes que sentí algo por ti.

-Lo sé.

-Después de la muerte de nuestro primer hijo seguí sintiéndolo. Solo dime una cosa, ¿Hubo algún momento en el que fuera posible para nosotros?

Jiraya se quedó un momento mirando a su esposa y luego respondió.

-No. ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor o peor?

-Me es indiferente.

Minato había salido con dos de sus hombres a dar una vuelta para despejarse. Tenía unas ganas horribles de volver a su casa en Konoha pero antes debía resolver el asesinato de Iruka. Sabía que le habían envenenado por hacer demasiadas preguntas, que estaban relacionadas con unas extrañas visitas a los bastardos que el rey había dejado. No era ningún secreto que Jiraya nunca había sido hombre de una sola mujer. Minato había esperado que con su hermana fuera distinto, ya que desde que conoció a Izumi había sentido una extraña fascinación por ella que rozaba casi la adoración. Pero cuando los comprometieron, Izumi no parecía demasiado contenta.

_-No te preocupes, hermana. Jiraya es bueno y te adora._

_-Sí, pero no es hombre de una sola cama y lo sabes. Has vivido media vida a su lado._

_-Pero él te ama, lo sé._

_-Oh, Minato. Ni siquiera el amor puede cambiar la naturaleza de un hombre._

De repente Minato vio una serie de guardias reales que lo rodeaban y a la cabeza, enfrente de él se encontraba Neji Otsutsuki.

-Bueno, Namikaze estoy buscando a mi hermano. No sé si lo recordáis.

-Fue prendido por orden mía, para responder por el intento de asesinato de mi hijo.

Neji desenvainó la espada y se dirigió hacia Minato.

-Si me matas, tu hermano muere.

-Cierto, matad a sus hombres- dijo a los demás.

La lucha se prolongó varios minutos, los hombres de Neji atacaron a los de Minato hasta que no quedó ninguno de ellos. Después Neji y Minato se enfrentaron como dos titanes, hasta que Neji le dio de lleno en la pierna derecha, haciendo que corriera un reguero de sangre y Minato cayera al suelo, desmayándose por el dolor.


	9. Una corona de oro

_Hacía mucho tiempo que Minato no volvía a tener ese sueño. No, eso no era un sueño, era más bien un antiguo recuerdo. Uno que no dejaba de atormentarle, y desde que había llegado a ese odioso lugar, no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza. Después de la batalla en el Valle del fin, donde se había decidido el final de la guerra y la sangre de Itachi Uchiha se mezclaba con el agua del río, Minato y su amigo Gema habían cabalgado durante horas hacia el castillo de la nieve, donde sabían que Izumi se encontraba. Estaba agotado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y cuando llegaron a su destino se encontraron con varios AMBUS custodiando la entrada al castillo, sin embargo de repente Minato se encontraba subiendo los escalones que daban al cuarto principal y allí se encontraba Izumi, con su largo cabello castaño extendido por la almohada de una gran cama. Una cama que olía a rosas, y a sangre. _

_Prométemelo, Minato. Por favor, Prométemelo. _

_Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de su hermana. Y Minato Namikaze había cumplido esa promesa todos los días de su vida._

Fue recuperando poco a poco la consciencia. Movió sus manos poco a poco, palpando una suave tela. Su cabeza se encontraba apoyada sobre algo blando y cómodo, con lo cual no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba tumbado sobre una cama. Cuando abrió los ojos vio ante él a dos figuras. Kaguya y Jiraya.

Perdonad que no me levante- dijo Minato con algo de esfuerzo.

¿Sabéis lo que ha hecho vuestra esposa?- dijo Kaguya muy seria. No era que estuviera preocupada por el bienestar de su hermano pequeño, en absoluto. Por ella ese pequeño monstruo podía pudrirse en el infierno, pero el honor de su clan estaba en juego y no iba a permitir que resultara dañado.

Nada que yo no le mandase- dijo Minato protegiendo a Kushina.

¡Callaros los dos!- dijo Jiraya- Kushina liberará a Chouji y tú harás las paces con Neji.

Mató a mis hombres. No tengo nada que hablar con él.

¡Pensaba que eras el rey! Yo debería ser el guerrero y tú la dama. – dijo Kaguya con una mirada de profundo desprecio.

Jiraya se volvió hacia ella y para sorpresa de Kaguya no le cruzó la cara o la agarró del brazo en uno de sus arrebatos de furia, sino que se limitó a mirarla con absoluta indiferencia para luego decirle.

No te lo repetiré dos veces. Tú no eres nadie. No pintas nada aquí, solo eres un bonito elemento decorativo para el reino. Y ahora, márchate en lugar de seguir estorbando.

Kaguya ni si quiera le respondió. Se limitó a dirigir una última mirada de odio a Minato y cerró la puerta detrás de ella al salir. Con la cabeza muy alta.

Saben los Dioses que no la soporto.- suspiró Jiraya.

Pronto habrá una guerra, Jiraya- dijo Minato cansado.

¡Pon fin a esto! Dile a Kushina que suelte a Chouji. No me mires así, sabes que no puedo hacer nada contra Neji, le debo a su padre la mitad de mi reino.

Jiraya….

¡No puedo gobernar con los zorros y las águilas peleando cada dos por tres!

Muy bien. Volveré a Konoha.

No puedes hacer eso- dijo Jiraya acercándose a él.- tú eres el único en quien confío. Es triste pero no puedo fiarme de mis hermanos, Kiba es demasiado joven y tonto, y Asuma…. La mujer que está a su lado me preocupa.

En aquel momento, a Minato le costó reconocer al que había sido su amigo y compañero de batallas. No era el mismo hombre intrépido, bromista y lleno de vida de antaño. Ahora se dedicaba a beber, estar con mujeres y despilfarrar dinero. La corona que había ganado en la guerra no le importaba lo mas mínimo. Minato sabía de sobra que Jiraya no había peleado en busca del poder o la fama, a él tan solo le importaba Izumi. Y el desenlace final no había sido lo esperado. Su amigo esperaba encontrarse al final de la guerra con un hermoso sueño de primavera, y en su lugar recibió el frío invierno, el cual parecía haberse instalado en su corazón.

Hablaremos cuando vuelva de mi salida de caza.

¿Te vas de caza? – Minato no podía creerse aquello. En una situación tan sumamente tensa no podían permitirse que el rey se fuera del reino.

No puedo pensar aquí. Te quedarás en el reino, gobernarás en mi ausencia y no hay nada más que hablar.

Chouji llevaba en aquella oscura prisión de la villa de la hierba varios días. Todo había pasado muy deprisa, se encontraba en una taberna de un pequeño pueblo cuando se encontró con Kushina Naminaze y uno de sus escoltas. Fue a intercambiar un saludo educado cuando de repente se vio atado de pies y mano sobre un caballo mientras le acusaban de haber intentado matar al hijo pequeño de los Namikaze. Aquello era una auténtica locura. Sin previo aviso, la puerta de la celda se abrió, y uno de los carceleros le acompaño hasta la sala principal. Allí se encontraba Kushina junto a su desquiciada hermana, Tayuya. Aquella mujer era la viuda de Iruka, la anterior mano del rey. Iruka le había caído bien, era un hombre sensato, quizá demasiado para la jauría de lobos que era la corte real. Pero Tayuya… no había conocido a una mujer más enervante que ella.

Confesad vuestros crímenes, Chouji Otsutsuki- dijo Tayuya.

¡Yo no he hecho nada! Esto es injusto, ni si quiera me acerque a la torre desde la que se cayó el niño. Estuve todo el rato leyendo en mi cama o acompañado en ella, cuando no estaba bebiendo. Yo no sé nada de lo que pasó.

No creeremos tus patrañas- dijo Kushina.

Exijo un juicio. ¡Quiero un juicio por combate!

El salón estalló en carcajadas. El juicio por combate consistía en que cada una de las partes afectadas debía elegir un paladín para que luchara por su causa. En el caso de Tayuya, era bastante fácil. Tenía caballeros de sobra para defenderla. Pero Chouji … ¿Quién iba a pelear por un enano?

Nombro a mi hermano. Neji Otsutsuki.

Me temo que el mata reyes está muy lejos- dijo Tayuya.

No me importa esperarle.

Pero a mí sí. Dijo Kushina- el juicio se hará hoy.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio, en los que no se oía ni un solo sonido. Chouji había perdido toda esperanza. Nadie iba a pelear por él y moriría en aquella sucia celda. Su padre estaría encantado al igual que su hermana. Por fin se desharían de él, aunque la forma en que iba a morir no decía demasiado a favor de su clan, les daría la excusa perfecta para desafiar a la villa de la hierba e invadirla. Pero entonces para su sorpresa, alguien hablo.

Yo pelearé por él.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, corpulento y de revuelto pelo cobrizo. Se llamaba Rasa y era un mercenario venido de tierras lejanas. Él y el campeón de Tayuya se enfrentaron en un combate digno de dos ninjas poderosos. Eligieron un duelo a katana en lugar de jutsus. No se prolongó, demasiado ya que Rasa era brillante en el manejo de la espada.

Cuando el duelo acabo, Rasa y Chouji se fueron juntos de aquella villa, orgullosos de poder haber salido con vida de ese horrible lugar.

TIERRAS DE LA ARENA

Semanas después, su viaje de peregrinación hacia la tierra sagrada de las tribus de la arena había terminado. Como dictaba la tradición, una vez que el Kazekage contraía matrimonio tenía que presentar a su esposa ante la ciudad sagrada y las ancianas del consejo, viudas de anteriores kazekages. Sakura estaba nerviosa. Caminaba al lado de Sasori sintiendo múltiples ojos posados en ella. La noticia de que la mujer del azekage iba a darle un heredero se había corrido como la pólvora, y todo el mundo bailaba alrededor del fuego con alegría y felicitando a la joven pareja.

Pero no todo el mundo estaba contesto por la buena noticia.

¿Por qué la quieren tanto?- decía un celoso Izuna a Kakashi en un rincón.

Según las leyendas de las tribus de la arena, el guerrero más poderos tendrá jade en la mirada. No hay más que ver los ojos de la princesa. Además, ella no es como las mujeres a las que están acostumbrados. Es como una brisa de aire fresco en un día caluroso.

No me digas- dijo Izuna levantando una ceja perspicaz.- por mi podéis follárosla tú y toda la tribu. Pero Sasori me prometió un ejército para recuperar mi trono y ya han pasado meses. No soy tonto, y si no me da lo que me prometió le quitaré su premio de las manos.

Dejad de hablar tan alto,- dijo Kakashi- si os oyen hablando así no durareis ni dos minutos, alteza.

Me da igual- dijo Izuna- provocado por el alcohol que había bebido en la fiesta-¡Has oído Sakura!

Sakura levanto inmediatamente la cabeza. Su hermano estaba perdiendo el control y después de lo que había pasado la última vez, no estaba muy segura de poder detener a Sasori. Su marido no era tonto y veía las malas miradas y los comentarios que su nuevo cuñado hacia respecto a Sakura y solo esperaba una oportunidad para darle un escarmiento. Lástima que en la ciudad sagrada no se permitieran armas.

¡He venido a cobrar por la puta que te vendí!

Sakura cogió a Sasori del brazo y le susurró- solo está borracho, ya se le pasará. – dijo al ver como su marido se levantaba apretando los puños.

Hermano- dijo Sakura acercándose a Izuna.- estas agotado mejor ve a descansar.

Pero de repente Izuna saco su katana y apuntó directamente al vientre de Sakura, haciendo que todo se paralizara a su alrededor.

Quiero la corona que me prometió. No ha pagado por ti.

En aquel momento, aun lleno de rabia, Sasori no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de Sakura. Ya no era la niña asustada de la primera vez, sino una mujer que no se inmutaba ante las amenazas de su hermano.

Ya que no ha pagado lo que compró, te recuperare.- seguía diciendo Izuna ante una impasible Sakura.- puede quedarse al niño, te lo sacaré y se lo daré.

Tendrás tu corona- dijo Sasori.

Izuna envaino su katana sonriente mientras Sasori se acercaba a Sakura y acariciaba su vientre suavemente. No hubo necesidad de palabras. Con solo una mirada ambos supieron lo que iba a pasar. Sakura ya no podía hacer nada más.

Sasori hizo una seña a sus hombres, quienes agarraron a Izuna por los brazos e hicieron que se pusiera de rodillas.

¡Qué está pasando! ¡Sakura no les dejes! ¡Sakuraaa!

Sasori cogió un puñado de monedas de oro y algunas joyas que les habían ofrecido como regalo por su futuro hijo y las echo en una olla que estaba puesta al fuego. El oro no tardó en volverse líquido.

Sasori cogió el recipiente con ambas manos, indiferente ante los gritos de Izuna.

Aquí tienes tu corona, mi rey.

Y ante todas las tribus procedió a verter el contenido de la olla sobre la cabeza de Izuna. Haciendo que el Uchiha consiguiera su ansiada corona de oro. Cayendo muerto entre horribles chillidos.

Princesa, mejor no miréis.- Dijo Kakashi junto a Sakura.

Pero Sakura no aparto la mirada del cadáver de su hermano y un solo pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza.

A los dragones, no les mata el fuego.

LA CAPITAL

Minato se estaba recuperando favorablemente. Solo tenía una pequeña cojera debido a una herida en su pierna derecha. Aquellas semanas habían sido de locos. Al estar Jiraya en una excursión de caza, le había tocado a él, como su principal consejero ocuparse de las audiencias. Menos mal que se había ayudado de algunos clones para facilitar su trabajo. No obstante, sentía cada vez más una extraña sensación de peligro. Aquella tarde había discutido con Ino y Temari, ya que planeaba mandarlas lo más pronto posible de vuelta a Konoha. Pero Temari quería seguir con su entrenamiento e Ino estaba cada vez más enamorada de Deidara. Pero Temari podía seguir con su entrenamiento en Konoha, y no pensaba permitir que su hija mayor se casara con alguien como Deidara.

Esa noche se encontraba leyendo el libro que habia estado leyendo Iruka antes de morir. No habia sacado mucho en claro, se trataba de un aburrido tratado de los miembros de cada clan, y a punto estaba de dejarlo por imposible cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy curioso.

Llegó a la página que hablaba del clan Nara, todos y cada uno de sus miembros habían nacido con pelo y ojos oscuros, al igual que los miembros de la casa Sarutobi, a la que pertenecía Jiraya. Y de repente le vino a la mente el recuerdo de aquel chico, Shikamaru Nara. Jiraya había entablado relación con una joven de la casa Nara en uno de sus banquetes poco antes de acabar la guerra y como fruto de su encuentro habia nacido Shikamaru. Muy parecido al rey, de pelo y ojos oscuros. Todo lo contrario que Deidara, Gaara y Konan. Los tres tenían rasgos finos y unos ojos y pelo de un usual tono…. Claro.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

Ninguno de los tres tenía sangre Sarutobi.

Jiraya no era el padre de los príncipes, sino Neji Otsutsuki.

Eso era lo que Iruka había descubierto, y le habían matado.


End file.
